Hear My Heart
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break? OshitarixOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break?

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N : Hi everyone, kutsarah here! Hope you'll enjoy this story, please read and review!

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

**Hear my Heart**

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

The class just started a week ago and Kirihara Aya is still coping up with new school, Hyoutei Gakuen. She's a second year student who came from Rikkaidai. It was hard to leave Rikkai, she had been studying there since middle school but she have to leave...in order to heal her broken heart.

She's currently on the roof top spending her lunch time alone. She has new friends but she wanted to be alone for a while, she doesn't want anyone to see her in that state as she feels so gloomy reminiscing what happened in a same place like that exactly three months ago. This day, she promised her self that it will be the last day of her 'mourning' for the love that she lost, her cheating first love.

The cool breeze touched her skin, making her curl up hugging her knees. She closed her eyes and buried her face against her knees. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Here in a place like this, she broke up with his ex-boyfriend. Niou Masaharu. Three months ago supposedly was her most special day with his boyfriend because it was Valentine's Day. A special day for lovers. But the supposedly special day turned to be a disaster...

_Holding a box of Valentines chocolate against her chest, Aya was on her way to the rooftop to give it her boyfriend. It was the first time that she ever made a Valentine's chocolate because it was the first Valentine's Day that she has a boyfriend. She really made it special and made it with all her heart._

_Aya had been looking for Niou since morning but she can't see him anywhere. Until she bumped into Marui Bunta, Niou's bestfriend, and told her that he left him on the rooftop. Bunta told her that Masaharu was hiding from his numerous fangirls that were very eager to give him special Valentine's chocolate to confess their feelings. Her boyfriend was a very popular guy in Rikkaidai and many girls swooned over him. Well, she can't blame those girls because Niou was really an attractive guy and a hottie. Actually she was one of those girls who were attracted to him so much. It was a good thing that Kirihara Akaya was her twin brother and she was a member of Rikkaidai's Girl's Tennis CLub. Akaya was Niou's kouhai, they were in the Boy's tennis club. Because of tennis, she had a chance to be close to him. Niou courted her._

_He was very romantic and attraction bloomed into love. Niou told her that they should keep their relationship as secret from others. He told her that he just wanted to protect her from his wild fangirls who might hurt because of jealousy. She agreed and only few people knew about their relationship; Akaya, Cassie, her stepsister, Umi, her bestfriend, and Bunta, Niou's bestfriend. They were together for six months now._

_She reached the rooftop door and opened it. Anger flooded her system with what she saw. Masaharu was sharing hot kisses with another girl! Her knees weakened, tears run down her cheeks. She shut the door close and leaned her back against it. Words of advice from her sister and bestfriend flashed back to her mind._

_'Are you sure that he wanted to keep your relationship from other because he wanted to protect you?' Cassie once told her._

_She told her sister that she believe in him._

_'Don't be mad at me friend but I think Niou-senpai just wanted to fool around with other girls that's why he wanted to keep your relationship.' Umi said._

_She told her that she trust him and she have faith in him._

_She felt betrayed. All along they were right. She should have listened to them. Aya wiped away the tears._

_"He's not worth your tears, Aya," she told herself. "Be strong and face this heartache and be over it."_

_She composed herself and opened the door again. She walked towards Niou and the girl, who were busy kissing each other and not even noticing her presence. She fought her tears._

_"Happy Valentines Haru-chan," she said. Thank God she didn't stutter. The two were startled and broke the kiss._

_Niou's eyes widened. "Aya!" he exclaimed._

_The girl, she knew her. She was a member of the cheering squad._

_Aya smiled fakely. "Here's your chocolate, Haru-chan." She threw the box onto his face and hit him hard. "Enjoy it," she said sarcastically._

_"What's with you? You're a first year. You must respect your senpai!" the girl told her angrily._

_"He deserved it. Did that bastard tell you that he has a girlfriend?" she asked the girl. The girl looked puzzled and looked at Niou. "I am his girlfriend," she continued, still fighting tears to fall from her eyes._

_The girl's eyes widened and turned to Niou. "Is that true Niou-sama?" Niou nodded. "I thought you liked me?"_

_"I never said that," he bluntly said. The girl cried and run away from them._

_When Niou turned to her, she slapped him hard. Niou's cheek was red because of the intensity of Aya's slap._

_"Gomen nasai (1)," Niou said apologeticaly_

_"Gomen nasai? That's the only thing you can say after this! After hurting me? Well, I don't need your apology. Just save it. It's over. I should have listened to Umi and Cassie-nee-chan." Tears flowed down her cheeks but wiped it immediately. "I should not have believed you. You really are a trickster." She turned her back and started walking away. But Niou stopped her and snaked his arms around her from her back._

_"Ashiteru yo(2), Aya, I mean it."_

_She still love him but she must love herself more and save herself from the heartache that this guy might give her again._

_"Let me go." She removed his arms and turned around to face him. "We're over."_

_Niou looked at her straight in the eye. "You know what Aya this is partly your fault."_

_"Why is it my fault now that you are not faithful enough?"_

_"I looked for another girl because you didn't spend enough time with me!"_

_She froze. It was the first time that he shouted at her._

_He continued. "Yes we see each other everyday in tennis practice but we didn't spent alone time together. Tell me how many times we dated?" he asked her. She was speechless. "We only dated 6 times! Once a month!" he said. "After your tennis practice where did you usually go? In the music room and play that stupid violin of yours. You know what, I feel like you love your violin more than you love me."_

_Yes, it was true that she spent more time with her violin. She was also one of the member of the music club and their practice was in night after their other activities. She loves playing the violin. But still, it was not a reason for him to fool around with other girls._

_"Why are you blaming me? If you felt that way at least you told me."_

_"If I told you to quit the music club, will you?" he asked her._

_She did not answer._

_"See? You did not answer me, meaning you will not. That's why I intended to keep my mouth shut."_

_"But the point here is you cheated on me, Masaharu, so please stop blaming me." She cried again. "Let's stop this nonsense," she run away and left him._

After that incident Aya and Niou acted like they were strangers. Her heart aches everytime she see him. She was crying inside and that gave her the decision to transfer school to be able to forget him totally.

She just finished that school year in Rikkaidai and transfered to Hyoutei Gakuen, where her step sister was studying.

It's only been a week since she transferred but all in all she was having a great time in her new school. New environment, new people and hopefully new love. Her classmates were nice, especially her seatmates, Ootori Choutarou and her fellow transfer student, Christine.

She and her step sister were really close. Her mother and her sister's father we're married for ten years. Cassie also have two older brothers, and they were really nice too, but they were living alone.

Her sister helped her cope up with the new environment she was in. She toured her around and she informed her everything that she must know, the rules and regulations, the people she she must stay away from, about the teachers about the school director's attitude and so on.

"Miss are you crying?" a male voice asked her and that made her stopped reminiscing.

She looked up and saw the owner of the most soothing voice she has ever hear. The guy has midnight blue hair and wearing circular eyeglasses. The guy's eyes were very expressive while looking at her intently. God, he was incredibly handsome!

"A beautiful girl like you must not cry," the guy said. She flushed and wiped away her tears

* * *

(1) I'm sorry (2) I love you


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break?

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N shocks it's been a while since I last opened my account here! I was very busy for this few months, Christmas, new year, midterm exam and…THESIS! I hate thesis, S***!. Oh well it can't be helped, here is the second chapter of my second fanfic. I will update my other fic maybe after my thesis defense.

Please read and review! And thanks to those who read the first chapter!

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

**Hear my Heart**

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

The first semester of the school year just started a week ago. Oshitari Yuushi will be a bit busy this year because he was now a senior student. This will be his last year in high school. He should be more serious now in his studies in order to enter the best university preferably a conservatory of music. He wanted to study in a school of music wherein he can be one of the best violinist in the world. Although he would be more focused in music, he will still be playing his favorite sport with his teammates; tennis.

He just finished eating lunch and decided to go to the rooftop to read his new novel alone. He preferred the rooftop than library, more silent, no fan girls and no grumpy librarians. One of his hobbies is to read books, especially romance novel. He just bought the book yesterday, the title was 'Fifty shades of Grey' he got curious about this book not to mention that it is a best seller too. He wanted to concentrate on reading it, he will not be able to do that if there are fan girls surrounding him as he do his favorite hobby. Of course as a gentleman that he is, he just can't shove them away and besides, he have to admit to himself that he's a womanizer.

The moment he opened the door of the rooftop, he heard a muffled sob. He followed where the sob came from and then, he saw a girl with a shoulder length raven hair sitting on the floor hugging her legs. Her face buried against her knees.

He knew that the girl have not yet felt his presence. Yuushi stood next to her.

"Miss, are you crying?"He asked.

The girl looked up to him; her green eyes still wet with tears. The girl has a very fair skin, like porcelain and natural red lips. She was like Snow-white personified.

A soft wind blew and the girl's long hair swayed along with it. It was like in the movie, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He did not know what was with this girl that made him feel sympathy towards her and made him want to console her.

"A beautiful girl like you should not cry," he told her. The girl face reddened. It was pretty obvious because of her complexion.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to disturb you, did I?" the girl said, her voice a bit shaky.

"No you did not, I just came here, and besides I do not own this place."

She wiped away her tears.

"Mind if I join you?" he did not know why he asked her that question. He just has this urge to know the girl and know her problem that made her cry.

"No, not at all," she answered. "And besides I do not own this place," she forced a smile.

He sat on the floor beside her.

"You know whatever your problem is, just looked up at the sky and you will feel better," he said looking up at the sky, "Just appreciate all the beautiful things around you, and you will feel at ease."

At the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl looked at him intently. Then, the girl did what he said and looked up at the sky.

The sky is so blue with beautiful cloud formations. He turned to the girl and saw her smile. Not a force smile, but a very beautiful and bright smile. He also smiled at the sight.

They remained silent. None of them said a word. He got curious with what was this girl problem. He was dying to know. He wanted to ask her what it is.

"Thanks," the girl said after a while of silence.

"It's nothing. It is my pleasure to be of help," he said."Ah, not that I am interfering with your life but," he paused for a while "do you mind if you tell me your problem?" There, he finally said it.

The girl's brow rose; puzzled.

"I know that I am a complete stranger, but I think it is better to say your problem with someone you don't know. Tomorrow we will no longer be together. You have your own life and I have mine. Did you get my point?" he said. "I'm just curious, and maybe I can help you and give you an advice."The girl looked at him. She stayed silent for a short while and sighed deeply. She seemed to be convinced.

"Okay," she said. "Just promise me it will be secret."

"Promise." He raised his right hand and gestured as if zipping his mouth.

"Three months ago, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me…and I promised that I'll give myself three months before finally moving on…today was exactly the third month, the last day of my mourning…" she stated with a sad tone.

He looked at the girl beside and adjusted his eyeglasses. "Your ex is an idiot for letting you go."

"Yes, he is a total idiot." Tears began to fall. "Imagine he cheated on me while we were still together." Her voice broke but still continued. "I discovered that he was seeing another girl on exactly Valentine's Day. I even made a very special chocolate with all my heart. Me, someone who do not even know how to cook, exerted effort just to make that!" Yuushi handed her his hanky.

She wiped away the tears and sniffed.

"I'm sorry. You even saw me crying like this, but I just can't help it." She blew her nose on the hanky. "He even blamed on me. He said that he just did play with another girl because I was very busy back then, and did not have time to spend with him. He found the attention that he was looking for from that girl or maybe not just from that girl, maybe they were many. It's bullshit. Oh, sorry for the term," she looked at him apologetically.

"No problem. It is indeed bullshit," he agreed to her.

She wept again. "Just let it out. Cry your heart out. After that, you will feel better." He told her and rubbed her back lightly. He was not taking advantage of her; he just wanted to comfort her. The next thing that happened he was hugging her. The girl stiffened but relaxed eventually.

"I never cried like this before, but this will be last time that I will cry over that bastard," the girl said with a broken voice.

"He is not worth it. For sure, you will find someone who will love you with all his heart," he said brushed her tears with the back of his hand.

The girl stared at her for a moment, then looked away and dried her eyes.

"I feel better now," she said and smiled at him. "Thanks, ahm…" she wrinkled her forehead, "I don't know your name yet."

"Oh!" he widened his eyes. "It's so rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Oshitari Yuushi, third year, class A," he said and offered his a hand.

She accepted his hand and shook it. "I'm Kirihara Aya, second year class A. Thanks a lot senpai."

"Kirihara Aya? Are you the step sister of Cassie?" he asked her. Cassie was the girls' tennis club captain. She was also his classmate. One of the girls he courted before.

"Yes, I am. I just transferred this year," she confirmed his question.

"I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"I've also heard a lot about you."

"Good or bad?" he asked her suspiciously; knowing her sister, that girl has a sharp mouth.

"Both," she said with a smile.

"I knew it." He smirked "Your sister is very proud of you. She said that you are one of the best violinist and tennis player in town. So you will be joining both music club and tennis club, I presume?"

Aya's face became serious. "Actually, I will only be joining the tennis club and not the music club."

"Why not join both? I'm a member of both club but I can still manage my time," he said to her.

"Personal reasons," she answered.

"Oh well, it can't be helped I guess. I won't ask you what your personal reason is."

The bell rang, a sign that the lunch break is over.

"Lunch break is over." He stood up. He offered her his hand and helped her stood up. Her hand was soft despite of the few callous. It was definitely because of playing the violin.

"Tomorrow will be try-out for the new members of the club. I'm sorry that you will see me again, I told you to share your problems with me because we won't be together again. But since we will be in the same club, we will be seeing each other often, I hope it's okay to you," he said.

"It's alright senpai, I know that you won't tell anyone about what happened," she smiled at him.

"You trust me?" he asked her.

Aya nodded. "The moment I cried in front of you, I already trust you, and you promise me that you will not tell anyone about it. I think you're trustworthy," Aya said.

He smiled at the raven-haired girl. "What made you think that I am trustworthy?" he asked her.

"I just know it," she said and started to walk. He just followed her and walk behind her.

When they reached the corridor she turned to him.

"Senpai, don't break your promise."

"What promise?" he played dumb.

She mockingly punched his shoulder.

"Whatever happened there in the rooftop!" she said with wide eyes.

He wrinkled his forehead as if remembering what it was.

"Senpai!" her eyes widened even more.

He chuckled. "Promise."

She smiled and waved goodbye.

He had a good time being with her. He was looking forward on seeing her again.

* * *

A/N Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break?

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N Please read and review! And thanks to those who read the previous chapters especially to those who added my story to their lists.

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

**Hear my Heart**

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

"Okay class our lesson for today is pure substance…" their sensei started to discuss but Aya was not in the mood to listen to their lesson. It is not because she's some lazy lass but because she just can't help thinking of the guy that she met in the rooftop during their lunch break. Earlier, she was so depressed and cried her heart out on the rooftop and suddenly the guy approached her and told her to just let it out. She herself cannot believe that she actually told her story of heartache to a total stranger. It's weird but she really was relieved after telling him her story.

Oshitari Yuushi was his name. She knew that name. He is a famous guy in her new school. If she was not mistaken the guy courted her sister but she dumped him. She did not have the chance to meet him before although they were playing the same sports.

She smiled to herself. Tomorrow she will see him again in the try-outs. Wait a minute, why does she feel excited? No, you shoved away the thought. She was not excited.

"Fuck. You know what, you're weird," someone whispered.

She turned to her seatmate and new friend Christine. Like her, she was also a transfer student, she's from America but she's pure Japanese. They just met only a week ago but she feels at ease with her. Most of her classmates were aloof with Christine because of the way she looks; her weird fashion sense. Her long bangs almost cover her face, her eyes were full of black eyeliner, and her nails have black nail polish. She even wears a skull pendant. Well, she's kind of weird, she have to admit that but she's really kind despite her frequent cursing. Her friend just got weird fashion sense and foul mouth that's all.

"Why am I weird huh?"

"Shit. Just this morning you were gloomy because of that shitty three month-rule of yours." She pouted at her. Christine continued. "Then now, you are smiling like crazy. What happened to you? Are you cursed or something?

She laughed. "No, I'm not cursed."

"Then what happened to you?" Aya smiled. "And fuck your smiling like crazy again."

She told what happened in the rooftop.

"So that's what happened." Christine nodded continuously. "You seem to like him a lot."

She widened her eyes at her friend. "Christine it's not what you think it is. I'm just fond of him that's all. He helped me feel better."

" I know you like him already," she teased.

"No," she contradicted.

"Yes."

"No!" she almost shouted.

"Girls at the back what are you discussing there," their teacher snapped at them.

All the attention was suddenly at them.

"Nothing sensei!" they said in unison.

"You better listen to my lesson, if you do not want listen you better leave this class now."

"Yes sensei." They both bowed there head.

* * *

The next day

After the class ended, Aya went to the tennis courts. She doesn't know why but she felt so excited. This afternoon is the only try-out for the tennis team. She knew that she will be able to be a part of the team. Not that she's boastful but she really got skills and she's a former member of the Rikkai's tennis team, and it's also a plus factor that her sister is the team captain of the Hyoutei girls' tennis club.

As she walks toward the courts where the try-out will take place, she caught a glimpse of a particular guy from the other court; blue-haired guy with glasses. She stopped to confirm if it was really him. It's really him. He was looking her way too and the next moment, he was walking towards her. He was now standing in front of her, towering above her. She's not that tall, everyone knows that but she was not that small either.

"Hi," Oshitari greeted and smiled.

She smiled back. "Hello."

"The try-out will start in a short while. So good luck."

She bowed. "Thank you senpai."

She can sense that every eyes are on them that very moment.

"Bye, see you around," he told her.

"Bye."

She continued walking until she reached court D.

There are a lot of girls who aspires to become one of the members of the tennis club. They were about 40 to 50, she presumed. She looked around she knows no one there. The club member that she knew were the regulars whom she had a chance to play with last year when she was still a member of Rikkai. She was also good friends with her sister's best friends, Hikari-nee-chan and Miyabe-nee-chan. And speaking of which, they were coming over her.

"Aya!" Miyabe gave her a tight bear hug and Hikari kissed her cheeks. The two are really fond of her and she also considers them as sisters.

Her sister Cassie, the team captain, approached her too and kissed her cheeks too.

"Gambatte, Aya-chan! We really wanted you to be a part of this team!" the ever energetic Miyabe told her.

Cassie embraced her shoulders. "Girls I know my sister here will pass the try-outs with flying color, no doubt."

"Yeah, no doubt about that," Hikari agreed.

"Oh we'll leave you for a while; I'll just meet the regular players for some briefing, is that okay?" Cassie told her.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine and it's awkward to talk to you guys before the try-out. It can't be helped if some of here will think that there's favoritism here in the club," she said.

"They wouldn't dare," Hikari said. The three girls walked away and left her.

She can here that the other girls are murmuring something and she can hear them clearly.

"That's Kirihara Aya of Rikkai, right," a girl said.

"What's she doing here?" another one said

"I heard that she just transferred and now she's joining the club," a girl answered.

"But she's from a rival school; they should not let her join the club."

"For sure, Cassie-buchou will let her join, she's her step sister."

"Oh favoritism, eh?"

The girls little chat was cut-off when the regular players arrived.

"I'm the captain of the Hyoutei Girls' tennis team, Minami Cassandra," Cassie started. "I can see that the aspiring members of our club are more than what we expected. We cannot let you all be a member unless you pass this try-out. You must be skilled enough to be one of us," she flipped her hair." The try-out will be just simple; our regular players here will serve ball for you and all you have to do is return it, as easy as that. But only one try will be allowed."

Aya doubt that it will be easy for the other girls. She knew the caliber of the regular players of this club, a player not skilled enough will not be able to return their serve with just one try. But as for her, she knew she can do it, she knew the game play of those girls for she used to play against them. She presumed that more than half will not be able to join the club.

"Okay girls, let's start now. Fall in line!" Cassie ordered.

The aspiring members obeyed the captain's order. There were only two lines. She choose the line where her sister and her friends will not be serving to avoid the 'favoritism' issue. She was at the far end of the line.

As she presumed, many girls were not able to return the serve of the regular players. They serve really fast. Only a few were able to return it and some did it lousily, just because of luck.

Only five more and it's her turn. She can feel that someone was watching her. She turned to her left and she was not mistaken, someone is really watching her; Oshitari-senpai was standing in the opposite court. He smiled at her and he mouthed _gambatte._She smiled back and mouthed_arigatou_.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break?

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N Please read and review! And thanks to those who read the previous chapters especially to those who added my story to their lists.

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

**Hear my Heart**

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

"Congratulations Aya! Finally you are a part of our team!" Cassie told her while giving her a bear hug. The try-outs just ended.

"Thanks onee-chan. I'm so happy to be a part of the team!" She said after her sister let her go. She saw that her sister was so happy that they are now in one team. Miyabe and Hikari also congratulated her.

Aya passed the try-out. She returned the ball smoothly and precisely. The one who served the ball for her was one of the regular players of Hyoutei that she and her doubles partner defeated when she was still in Rikkaidai. The girl was Hibari Misao, a third year regular. She saw the girl's sharp eyes looked at her like a predator waiting for a prey. She just ignored it and concentrated. Hibari's serve is really sharp, it was a twist serve, but she returned it smoothly.

After a short briefing for the new members, they were dismissed. Aya was waiting for her sister who was still in the locker room when Oshitari greeted her.

"Hi!"Oshitari said with a smile.

"Hello." She smiled at him too.

"Congratulations I heard that you are now officially a member of the girls' tennis team."

"Thanks senpai!"She smiled at him.

"So, how was the try-out?"

She smiled widely. "It's great! Hibari-senpai's serve is really good but I did my best to return it she used her special serve to me and luckily I already had a match with her last year, at least I knew how to handle her serve she used her amazing twist serve I was glad to see her serve again she's really good." She talked non-stop without break.

He chuckled. "Kirihara-chan, breathe. Don't you how to use period and comma in a sentence?"

She flushed. "Gomen-nasai senpai!" She bowed lightly and faced him again, he was still smiling. "I'm just too enthusiastic to tell it and I'm sorry for being so talkative."

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize for being so talkative and spirited. You just wanted to share your feelings and I like that. It's as if you are not the girl I met at the rooftop who's so gloomy and so sad. You seemed to treat me like a friend."

She was speechless for a moment. _He liked me? No, he liked your talkativeness!_

"And I'm glad that we will see each other more often now. I wanted to know you better." He gave her a warm smile. Wait, he wanted to know her better? Was he flirting with her?

"Aya." Cassie called her. She was looking at them with a knotted forehead. She seemed not so please to see her with Oshitari-senpai. "You know each other?" her sister asked her, still with knotted forehead.

"We just met yesterday, Cassie-chan." Oshitari answered. Cassie gave Oshitari an inquisitive look.

"Are you flirting with my sister, Oshitari?" she asked him straight. She was shocked that her sister will ask him that question.

He chuckled. "Cassie-chan, I'm not flirting with her, I'm just being friendly with your sister since she just transferred in our school. I just wanted to befriend her, that's all."

Cassie stared at him. "Just be sure about your intention Oshitari, I know you very well." She turned to her. "Let's go Aya."

Before leaving she bowed at him and waved goodbye.

They were inside the limousine when her sister talked to her.

"Tell me Aya, is he flirting with you?"

"He already told you that he was not."

"Still, I don't believe him."

_How I wish he was flirting with me. Wait, where did that came from_?

She sighed. "He's just being friendly, onee-chan and besides, we just met." She rolled her eyes. How can her sister intrude in her life. She's not someone who can dictate who she should befriend and who she should not.

Cassie held her hand. "Aya, don't ever think that I am intruding your social life or whatsoever. I just wanted to shield you from guys like your ex-boyfriend. He and Oshitari are just the same, they are both playboys."

"Oshitari-senpai, is just a friend." She pouted at her.

"For now, but one day he will pursue you and flirt with you once he gets your trust as a friend. I know him too well, Aya." She embraced her. "I just wanted to protect you from further heartache, do you understand?"

Now, she understands her sister was there by her side when she was still crying for her Niou. She just wanted to protect her.

"I'm not telling you to avoid him, I'm just warning you not to be carried away by his charms. He can be a good friend, I know because we are also friends, but keep a tight hold of your heart. One day, you may loosen your grip and the next thing you knew you're in love with him."

She looked at her sister's worried face. Maybe her sister is right; she must have a tight grip of her heart.

"I understand, onee-chan. I won't fall in love with him or with any playboy, okay? Don't worry." She assured her sister that made her face brighten.

* * *

Aya was inside the library with Christine and Ootori doing an assignment for their subject literature. The two left her to find more books for their assignment. She was so engrossed with the book she was reading, it was about the works of Shakespeare. She was reading a certain sonnet by Shakespeare. Her eyes were focused on the book that she ignored the presence of a certain someone who sat beside her. She thought it was Christine but she was surprised when she heard the voice of the person sitting next to her, reading out loud Shakespeare's sonnet with a soothing voice.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'" she turned to him. He was not looking at the book, he was looking at her, he memorized the lines. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date." She looked at him with wide eyes, his face was too close. Her heart beats faster. "It's my favorite sonnet of Shakespeare, Sonnet 18."

Hearing him saying the lines from the sonnet made her feel that he was saying those words to her. _Shut up Aya, he's not dedicating the lines to you!_

"Hey, Kirihara-chan, are you going to stare at me the whole day?" He chuckled.

She was staring at him for so long!

"I...uhm," she was speechless! She was the kind of person who can't last in a minute without talking, unless she was sleeping. She cleared her throat. What's wrong with her, he just read her a sonnet, what's the big deal!

"Senpai, I'm just surprised to see you here." At last she managed to speak up.

"You're surprise? Kirihara-chan, this is our school library, what was so surprising to see me here?"

_Stupid me_. What kind of excuse was that!

"Oh." She feigned a laugh to cover her nervousness. He was seating next to her that's why her heart is beating like crazy. She has a crush on him. Now, she was admitting it. It's just a stupid crush. Ever since the day she first met him, she developed a crush on him. He was there to comfort her while she was crying for the jerk Niou.

"Actually, when I saw you here, I intended to talk to you and ask you about something." He said.

"What is it?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" He looked at her intently.

Yes, she was avoiding him for the past three days. Whenever she saw him walking towards her, whether in the corridor, the canteen or the tennis court, she walked away. Cassie said that she was not advising her to avoid him but it was her decision to do that. The best way to protect her heart was to avoid this man that seemed too easy to fall in love with.

"Senpai, I'm not avoiding you, okay? You're just imagining things. It just so happen that we did not see each other for the past days. We're not in the same class and we're of different year levels." She looked away and pretended reading the book she was still holding.

"You are avoiding me. I saw you several times these past days and I knew that you saw me too." He stated, she can feel that he still looking at her. "Why are you doing that? Did Cassie tell you to do that?"

She turned her head at him. "Onee-chan did not tell me to avoid you, it was my decision." She can't let him think that it was her sister order to avoid him. "Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I am avoiding you because I don't want to fall in love with you…" She said, almost like a whisper.

"Is falling in love me a bad thing that you wanted to avoid me like a plague?" He asked, amusement is evident in his eyes.

"Yes, it is bad…for me. You know that I just had a heart break recently and falling in love again this time is not really good for my heart. Senpai you are a charming guy…" He smiled with that statement of hers. "I know that you knew it. Although you made it clear that you are not flirting with me, still, it is not an assurance that I won't fall for you. You understand me, do you?"

"Yes, I understand, Kirihara-chan. You just wanted to shield your heart from another heartache." He said. "And I am flattered to know that you admitted that I am irresistible." He smiled sexily at her.

She looked away from him.

"Kirihara-chan, I respect your decision, but please don't avoid me like I have a contagious disease. I can't handle it. At least smile at me whenever you saw me or at least say 'hi' or 'hello.' We can still be friends at least, if you can call that friendship. I'll do my best not to make you fall in love with me, I'll treat you like a sister…you know I always want to have a little sister. Please?" He offered her a hand.

She looked at his hand. She was being unfair to him. He just wanted friendship but she shoved it away. She accepted his hand and shook it lightly.

"Alright senpai, I accept your friendship. I'll do my best not to fall in love with you." She said and saw him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break?

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N Please read and review! And thanks to those who read the previous chapters especially to those who added my story to their lists.

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

**Hear my Heart**

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

Aya was not avoiding Oshitari anymore. Whenever she saw him she smiled at him and they always had casual talks. She was doing her best not to fall in love with him, she treat him as a friend, though she know that she has a crush on him and she was doing her best to diminish that feeling. A simple crush may develop into something deeper; love.

She was in the tennis court. She just finished a practice match against a non-regular member. They will have a ranking selection the day after tomorrow and of course, she wanted to be a regular player.

Aya sat next to her sister on the bleachers, who was busy watching other players' games.

"You played a nice game against your opponent, Aya." Cassie said. "I'm confident that you will be a regular player."

"Onee-chan, other members might here you," She said to her sister.

"I-don't-care." Her sister has always been like that, she has this devil may cry attitude but she's the nicest person in the world.

Cassie ordered everyone to have a break.

"Onee-chan," she called Cassie. They were still on the bleachers, resting for a while.

"Yes?"

"Oshitari-senpai courted you before, right?"

Cassie's forehead knotted. "Why ask that? Is he courting you now? Aya! I told you not to-"

"Onee-chan, he is not courting me okay? We're friends, just friends. I only asked because when we we're talking he said that you we're the first to reject his charms. Why did you dump him? He is close to perfection; handsome, rich, intelligent and talented."

"It is because Cassie's eyes only see one guy," Miyabe answered for Cassie.

"And let's hide him with the name Atobe Keigo," Hikari said and both girls giggled.

"Shut up both of you!" Cassie yelled at her friends. Her sister and Atobe were known in the school as rivals. As far as she knows, her sister hates Atobe for always being on the top. (A/N You can read my other story 'Hate that I love you' if you want o know their story)

Cassie turned to her. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Well…" She told him what she and Oshitari talked about in the library; that she will do everything not to fall in love with him, and he will do everything not to make her fall for him but still remain friends.

"Is that true?" Cassie asked her.

"Well, yes it's true. I am asking you why you dump him for me to know what to do in order to refrain from falling in love with him. How did you resist his charms?"

"Okay how did I resist his charm? I treated him like a normal being. For me he was not Oshitari Yuushi, the genius, for me, he was Oshitari Yuushi, the ultimate playboy. With that in mind, I was able to resist him no matter how sweet he was with me and how good he was in flirting."

"Okay, so that's it? I just have to always think of him as playboy and I will not fall for him?" she asked her sister.

"Exactly, sister." Cassie held her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Just bear that in mind and you will succeed and besides you said that Oshitari just wanted friendship. I believe that you won't fall in love with him, especially that he is like your jerk ex-boyfriend, in terms of a romantic relationship."

"Thanks, onee-chan, don't worry, I will not fall in love with him. Promise." She assured her sister. Can she really do it? Oh, she must.

"Don't believe your onee-chan. She's just so in love with Atobe-sama that's why she rejected Oshitari-kun!" Miyabe shouted.

"She's hopelessly in love with him that she even pretended to hate him to cover her feelings." Hikari shouted too.

Cassie stood up and faced the two. "Hikari Miyabe, 40 laps around the court. Now."

The two girls' eyes widened. "Cassie, it is just a joke…why make a fuss over it? Unless it's true…" Miyabe said and Hikari laughed, Aya laughed too. Her sister's expression was so funny.

"Okay, 60 laps around the court, both of you."

"Cassie!"

"Now!" The two girls obeyed. Cassie turned to her and saw her still laughing. "Aya, do you want to join those two?" she asked her with a serious face.

She shook her head and stopped laughing. She saw Oshitari from the boys' tennis court, he was smiling at her. She smiled back and waved at him. She must not fall in love with him…at least not now.

* * *

It was the third day of the ranking selection. Aya finished four games the previous days. She had intense matches with the members. Although they were not regular players, they are really good. She only has one remaining match and after that she will be regular. Her opponent is one of the regular player, the one that served the ball for her in the try-outs, Hibari Misao. Hibari was glaring at her. If looks can kill, she could have died right then and there. Since the first day that she stepped her feet on the tennis courts, and that was during the try-outs, she can feel that Hibari was not happy to see her. She glares at her whenever she saw her, but she just ignored it. Hibari must have been very bitter with her defeat, but what the heck, it already happened last year!

They started the match and many were cheering for Hibari, she's one popular girl in the school. They had a long and intense match. Aya has a strong stamina and that was her ace. They reached the tie-break. In the latter part of the game, Hibari was so exhausted and that made her won the game. She have to admit that Hibari was a good player but her stamina was not strong.

Aya was now a regular player and she was too happy. Hibari was again glaring at her but with teary eyes. She walked out of the tennis court.

"Congratulations, Aya!" Miyabe hugged her. "You're really good! You defeated Hibari!"

"I agree, you are really good Aya." It was Hikari.

"What will happen to Hibari-senpai, will she still be a regular player?" she asked them.

"No, she will not be a regular player anymore. Once a regular player was defeated she will not gain back her position," Hikari said.

"Why? I can't be like that. Although I defeated her that does not mean that she is not a good player. I had a hard time playing against her, she should be given a second chance to prove herself."

"But that's the rule Aya." It was Cassie, she was walking towards them. "Once a regular player is defeated she will never be a regular player ever again."

"But…"

"It is how it is, accept it and just be happy to be a regular player." Cassie tapped her shoulder and left. Hikari and Miyabe also left her.

Aya walked out of the tennis court to buy a drink from the vending machine. She was contemplating what to buy.

"Kirihara-chan," a familiar voice called her. She turned to him, it was Oshitari with a guy, she remembered that his name was Mukahi Gakuto, the acrobatic player of Hyoutei.

"Hi, senpai."

Mukahi cleared his throat. "Yuushi, aren't you going to introduce to your new friend?"

He sighed. "Kirihara Aya meet my best friend Mukahi Gakuto, Gakuto she's Kirihara Aya, a tennis member."

He offered her a hand that she gladly accepted. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here, senpai." They let go of each others' hand. Gakuto started buying drinks from the vending machine.

"How was the ranking selection?" Oshitari asked.

"I won my match against Hibari senpai, I am now a regular player." She said but her voice was not the same. Her happiness was not complete because she had her someone's feelings.

"You seem not so happy, I thought you wanted to be a regular."

"I can't be totally happy knowing that someone was so sad because she lost her position in the team as a regular player."

"That's life Aya, if there is a winner, there's a loser and it happened that you are the winner and Misao was the loser." He said.

"But the rule is so unfair. They said that once a regular was defeated, she cannot be a regular anymore."

"That is the golden rule of Hyoutei," Gakuto said. He was now embracing several bottled drinks. "Yuushi, can you help me with these?"

Oshitari held half of the drinks. Gakuto continued. "Kirihara-chan, don't be sad for her, just be happy with the result. If she really is worthy to be a regular, she must have done everything to defeat you. Do you want the regular position or not?"

"Of course I want it."

"Then be happy with it. The least thing you can do is to do your best for the team, right Yuushi?"

"Right Gakuto. I never knew that you can be sensible with matters like this."

"Don't belittle me, genius."

"Kirihara-chan, don't feel sorry and just be glad about the result. Do everything you can for the team. Make them proud and make them realize that you are worthy for your position now. Now, smile and remove the sadness in your eyes. You are more beautiful when your eyes are twinkling with happiness."

She flushed. He said that I'm beautiful. Her heart swelled. She smiled. "Thank you Oshitari-senpai, Gakuto senpai."

"No problem." Oshitari smile at her and Gakuto gave her a V-sign with his empty hand.

"We're heading back now, Atobe is waiting for these drinks." Oshitari said.

"Okay, bye."

"Nice meeting you, Kirihara-chan."

"Nice meeting you too, senpai."

The two walked away but Oshitari returned and gave her one of the bottled drink. "For you, it is my treat to you for being a regular, next time I'll treat you to lunch."

"I'll accept this drink but you don't have to treat to lunch."

"I insist." He looked at her. How can she resist him?

"Alright, I accept the offer."

He smiled at her. "We will be having our lunch tomorrow."

"Okay." She said with a nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break?

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N Please read and review! And thanks to those who read the previous chapters especially to those who added my story to their lists. And I wanted to thank a special friend for helping me with this chapter, Petenshi Sanctuary, you're `d best!

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

**Hear my Heart**

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

Oshitari Yuushi fulfilled his promise to Aya that he will treat her for lunch. She thought it was a simple lunch on their school cafeteria but she was wrong, Yuushi brought her to a hotel. Looking around, Aya was clueless as to why she was brought to this hotel. Looking around, it seems as if there were only socialites in beautiful dresses and ironed suits. She had an uncomfortable yet squealing feeling inside her. She couldn't think of any reason why her senpai brought her in such wondrous place.

"_Wait- we're inside a hotel what could we possibly do here? I mean only the two of us here."_ Aya blushed; her face turning red. _"What are you thinking Aya! You're beginning to be a pervert!"_ she face palm herself mentally. She jumped in surprise when she felt someone tapped her shoulders, thank goodness it's only her senpai.

"Oshitari-senpai, you scared me!" the raven-haired pouted cutely.

"My deepest apologies shirayuki-hime(1) you look so lost so I can't help myself to tease you a bit," Yuushi said with his strong kansai accent that always makes Aya's heart jump. Whatever her Oshitari-senpai do, it always makes her heart jump or makes her want to squeal but she couldn't voice out her feelings because it's embarrassing. "_Wait! Did I just use a possessive word to describe Oshitari-senpai? Arg, what are you thinking Aya!"_she said scolding herself.

Aya found herself sulking, when the two of them went inside the restaurant of the Atobe Hotel. Shishido, Mukahi, Choutarou and her friend Christine are also there. In the deepest corner of her heart she was disappointed. She thought this lunch would be actually a 'Date' (Cough) or an alone time that she could spend only with her Oshitari-senpai. But, Shishido and the others being here, it ruined everything. _Argh, why am I feeing disappointed? It's not as if Oshitari-senpai asked me on a date! He just told me that he will treat you lunch it doesn't mean that we're going on a date,_Aya told herself sighing.

Their group occupied a round table for six. Aya took a seat beside her friend Christine, on her left was Yuushi who was seating beside his best friend Mukahi while Choutarou and Shishido took a seat beside Christine. After a long silence, Yuushi broke it as he started a conversation. "So what's the feeling to have a twin? Especially when your twin is the Kirihara Akaya the devil on tennis court," the blue-haired genius asked after sipping a small amount of his tea.

"Yes, I want to know your relationship with Kirihara," Mukahi chimed in putting down his coke frothy against the coaster. Christine and Choutarou turned to look at Aya, waiting for her reply. On the other hand, Shishido continued to eat his food, not really interested with the topic their kansai descent friend started. She finished chewing her food before she decided to answer.

"It's like a disaster!"Aya exclaimed fondly but laughed afterwards"It's a complete mayhem but it's actually fun when you have a twin, we do lots of things together and we have the same interest. But most of times we fight a lot. Whenever we fight, it was almost like a clash of the titans part two!" they laugh at her statement, but Aya was not yet finish, "Though we fight and often tease each other at the end of the day, he's still my brother my close friend and the best companion in the world. I know that deep inside him, he cares about me and he loves me. He was just stubborn to show it," she smiled sweetly at them.

"I know that Bakaya's head would swell big time when he hears me praising him," she added fondly just thinking about her brother makes her happy.

"You care and love him a lot, don't you?" Choutarou said. "I think it is fun to have a sibling, I don't know the feeling because I'm an only child."

"Well it's fun and also irritating sometimes. I hated to admit this but yeah, I love him and I care about him, though most of the time his noisy, nosy and irritating," she answered with a smile forming on her lips.

"I wanted to meet that brother of yours, Aya, he seems so fun to be with, he's got an exciting personality, unlike other guys out there who are spoilt and only talk rich. Plus, I wanted to know if your brother plays better tennis than a certain second year regular of our school..." Christine then simply glanced at Choutarou with a crooked smile.

"Oi, he plays better than him," Shishido defended his kouhai.

"Really? I wanted to see that with my own eyes, I don't trust your judgment," Christine said.

"And why don't you trust my judgment?" he asked with sharp eyes.

"I saw you play during your tennis practice and I must say, you play lame, no offense meant," Christine said and sipped her mocha frappe

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou called his senpai. Knowing him, he knew that he must have been really offended.

"That girl will be in trouble if she will piss him off, you know our buddy has a bad temper," Mukahi whispered to Yuushi, but it seems that he was enjoying it than worried.

_No offense meant but I can feel that this bitch really meant it_, Shishido thought "How can you say that I play lame? Are you a tennis expert?" he asked incredulously.

Christine looked at him with a wry smile. "No, I'm not but I don't have to be an expert to see the obvious."

Aya cringed when Shishido shot Christine another death glare. This will be a big trouble if this continues.

"I'm just stating facts, don't glare at me." Christine glared back at him.

"Kirihara-chan, you must stop her from further insulting him," Yuushi whispered to her. She shivered and her heart skipped a beat when his hot breath fanned her ear. _I'm just startled, that's why I felt that._

Aya turned to her friend, now having a glaring contest with Shishido. "Girl, stop that already, don't insult him anymore, he's a senpai. Please behave," she whispered to her.

Christine turned to her with pouted lips. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and just continue eating.

Aya sighed in relief. On the other hand, Shishido started eating again but still glaring at her punk-friend in the corner of his eyes.

"Ahm, let's just eat in peace." Aya beamed at them sweetly. They just eat silently; the atmosphere is really gloomy and silent. It seems that any moment now, she will hear the footsteps of the ants, if there are any, because of the eerie silence. The mood is really ruined and the supposed to be blissful lunch treat of Oshitari is also ruined. She just heaved a sigh.

* * *

Oshitari initiated a new topic before they finish their lunch, they talk about music, specifically classical music and violin. Aya and Oshitari were the only ones who were talking, trying to brighten up the mood. Mukahi sometimes butt in their conversation but the three, Christine, Choutarou and Shishido just kept silent. Their mood was really ruined because of the earlier dispute between Christine and Shishido.

Until they finished the meal, the three were still silent. They used the car of Oshitari when they headed back to school. Before they separate ways, Aya thanked his senpai for the treat. "Thank you so much for the lunch, senpai." Aya bowed her head.

"It's nothing, anything for you shirayuki-hime." Yuushi smiled at him sexily.

_What a smile…_She thought. "We'll go now, Choutarou? `You coming with us?" She asked him, they were in the same class.

"No, you go ahead. We'll go to the tennis courts, we still have thirty minutes left before the class starts," Choutaro said.

"Okay, we'll go ahead now." Aya bowed at them, she elbowed Christine, urging her to do the same. She grew up in the States so she's not used with it. Gladly, she did bow though she knows that her friend is still not in good terms with Shishido.

Before they went back to their classroom, they go first to the comfort room.

"You made senpai angry at you, you should've not insulted him, you stepped on his ego," Aya said at her friend while washing her hands.

"I'm just stating facts, that bastard should be thankful that I am more behave now than before." Christine smirked.

Christine once told her that she used to be rebellious. Well, her looks still seems rebellious, with her loud and dark rocker fashion sense. She's glad that she lessened her cursing now. Aya was glad that she influenced her friend to quite cursing and stop being a war freak.

"I'm glad that you are more behave now or else I can't imagine what could have happen earlier if you're still the previous you." Aya shook her head continuously.

Christine chuckled. "There will be clash of the titans part three."

They laughed heartily. "I think you should apologize to him."

"Hell no!" Christine's eyes widened. "I'm reformed now, but still not well reformed, I won't do that."

"You insulted him. He's a good player and I know you know that, you just wanted to piss him off," Aya told her friend.

"I just wanted to test his temper," Christine said. "It's not my fault that he has such bad temper. It's partly his fault, ergo, I don't have to apologize."

"You really are stubborn," Aya said.

"I'm unique," Christine said proudly.

"You know what I heard that Shishido-senpai likes tomboyish girls…like you and like you, he also loves rock music…" Aya stared at her friend. They can be a great couple!

"I think I know what you are trying to imply…don't say it anymore, it sucks!" Christine rolled her eyes and scooted away, leaving her.

She followed her and walked beside her as they headed to their classroom. "You're a perfect match!"

"Ewwww!" Christine said, disgusted with it. Aya can't help but laugh.

* * *

Aya was having her warm up exercise when a familiar voice called her. "Kirihara-chan." She turned her head to the owner of that familiar soothing voice. "Oshitari-senpai, what's up?"

Oshitari Yuushi walked towards her. "Where is your friend?" he asked.

"She already went home," she answered

"I can't believe that friend of yours, she's really brave to insult Shishido. That guy has a bad temper, especially if it involves his kouhai and his tennis skills." Oshitari chuckled.

She beamed at her senpai. "Christine is really unique, but don't think of her as a bad person, she's kind. Although her appearance is weird," she winced, "she's really fun to be with. She's got a foul mouth, I know, but I really enjoy everytime I'm with her."

"I trust your judgment, I think you're right that she's fun to be with. Maybe whenever we hang out with her, we must be ready for her sharp tongue and the trouble that she might give us, she can be a trouble maker with that mouth of hers." He chuckled

She smiled. He's thinking of hanging out with them? _I'm so happy!_

"So, how's Shishido-senpai, is he calm now?" she asked him. She was kind of worried about that senpai, she hoped that he's okay now.

"He's still mad at your friend, so I suggest that you should not let your friend get near Shishido, he might really strangle her if she will insult him again," he told her.

"I told Christine to apologize but she said that she will not do that," she informed him. "She's stubborn, I can't make her apologize, I'll just do everything to avoid her from senpai."

"Please do that," he said with a sexy smile on his lips.

She was always mesmerized whenever he smiled like that. He's like seducing her whenever he do that and her crazy heart can't help but beat erratically.

Someone cleared a throat that caught their attention. Aya turned hear head and saw Cassie, with a raised eye brow. "Oshitari, you should take your leave now. You know, you're distracting my players," Cassie said and gestured her hand to the tennis members of the club who were busy gaping at them. Aya saw the envious looks in the girls' eyes.

Oshitari smiled again, he turned his head to Cassie. "Okay, I'll leave now, you don't have to dislodge me from here." Oshitari faced her again. "Bye, Kirihara-chan. Don't overdo your training, okay?" he patted her cheek. She heard the girls' gasps, they were probably envious of her because Oshitari-senpai touched her. If they only knew that he already hugged her before, they might be furious right now.

She tried to smile but she bet that it looked like she winced. "Bye, senpai."

"Bye." He turned and left the girls' tennis courts.

She heard the other girls' complaints.

"She's just a newbie and yet he gained Oshitari-sama's attention!"

"That's so unfair!"

"I really don't like that girl."

"Me too."

"Everyone! Move now and practice!" Cassie shouted. "I don't want to see anyone of you slacking off! You'll be punished if I caught you," their captain spoke authoritatively. The members of the club obeyed their captain and started to practice.

She was about to continue her warm-up exercise when she heard Cassie called her. "Aya."

She walk to her. "Yes, onee-chan?" she asked her.

"Let's talk, follow me." Cassie started to walk. Aya just shrugged and follow her. They reached the highest part of the bleachers.

Cassie faced her. "Don't ever get involve with Yuushi he's a bit pervert, he does have a leg fetish. Yes, he's romantic but be warn that he's really dangerous when it comes to women." the older girl warned her step-sister

"Onee-chan, I already told you that I will never be in love with him, Oshitari-senpai was just being kind." She stuttered a lie to her older sister the truth is she's falling for her senpai and she can't help it.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Involve and in love are different, those two words are far different from each other.

"Of course I know that, I just rumbled the letters," Aya tried to defend herself but found herself stuttering again. A sign of her obvious lie

"I don't want you to involve yourself with him, meaning, I don't want you to be friends with him," Cassie said.

Aya's eyes widened. "You can't order me who I should or should not be friends with! Besides, he's your friend too! Why do you not want me to befriend him?" she asked exasperatedly Cassie is beginning to be unreasonable.

"I can see that your already falling for him,I don't want you to fall in love with another heart breaker." Cassie holds her in her shoulders. She looked straight in her eyes, they are full of emotion.

Aya shook her head, "I'm not falling in love with him! He's just a dear friend!" she said in denial.

"You're just in denial, I know that deep in your heart, you're starting to fall for him and that's not healthy for your heart, I'm just concerned about you," Cassie said softly.

"How can you say that I'm falling for him? You're not me," she said firmly.

"I know you better than yourself," Cassie said with a firm and definite tone on her voice.

"And how can that be? You don't know everything about me then!" Aya said as she run away leaving the baffled older girl behind.

* * *

Aya didn't know how long she had kept on running from the person she thought could understand her. Her legs were protesting against the unbearable pain, she doesn't know why it was painful for her to realize that she's lying to herself denying that she's not falling in love with Yuushi yet the truth she is falling in love with him. She knows that if she let herself to love again she also readied herself to get hurt. That's the cycle of love. Love is like war, you should take the risk. In a war, you should be ready to kill and be killed; in love you should be ready to love a person wholly and be ready to take the pain once that person hurt you. When you're in love, you must be ready for the eventualities.

She wiped her salty tears with her hanky. She needs to be strong. Running away from Cassie's gave her a reality check that she is indeed in love and her older sister's words stabbed down her heart.

"Aya-chan?" a sweet voice said.

Aya froze she knew that voice.

"A-Aiko-chan?" Indeed, it was the glowing timid girl, kneeling down before her.

"I'm right…you're Aya-chan." The glowing pigtail girl no longer said Aya couldn't believe that its really Aiko kneeling down before her. She couldn't believe it, her friend that she knows that a late bloomer and has no self-confidence to change her ways of fashion and hairstyle totally bloomed like a lady. Aiko changed from ugly duckling to a beautiful swan.

* * *

Aya found herself being comforted by her long-lost friend from Kyouto. Her friend who she couldn't almost recognize because of her sudden change. "What happened to you Aiko-chan? You look so different. Ah I don't mean that you look bad before but- now look at you, you look a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko," Aya said complimenting her friend while putting down her cup of cappuccino then take a bite of her fluffy-spongy cheese cake.

Aiko blushed at the compliment. "Thanks." she said timidly while drinking her fair share of chocolate cake. "But, he doesn't like it. In fact, my change of style doesn't please him." Aiko said almost whispering. (A/N She's my character from my other story 'Today, Our Love Begins')

Aya twitched her eyebrows, she couldn't get what her friend was saying. "**_He_******doesn't like what? Who's this guy? Is he nuts? I mean look at you Aiko, you're very beautiful before and now," Aya said.

"Thanks but he doesn't like it," she smiled bitterly.

"Aiko-chan who's this guy and I will punch him square in the face, I mean you really **are**beautiful." Aya insisted as she tries to cheer her friend up.

Aiko bit her lip, "Its Niou," she answered.

Aya's jaw dropped, "What! Niou? As in the _Niou Masaharu_. _That_ guy? Why him Aiko-chan?" she couldn't believe it." Her friend, is in love with Niou her ex-boyfriend. "Did you know that he's my ex-boyfriend?"

Aiko nodded once.

"And did you know that he cheated on me?" she asked her friend again.

Aiko just nod again as an answer.

Aya sighed exasperatedly. "Why him? There's a lot of fish in the ocean, why him?" she asked her. Aiko just looked down. Aya let out a deep breath. "What did he say to you? Did you tell him you love him?" Aya added.

Aiko nodded, "Yes, I confessed to him on our class celebration on Okinawa. When I told him I love him he walked out. Then at school, he started to do mean things again to me. When I confronted him he said, ' **I show him woman**' I don't get what he means by that. I really don't know what to do. I know I promised my friend Mayu-chan not to fall in love with him because the repercussion is too great but here I am helplessly in love with him. I was so naïve I got lost in his game and now I can't even hold my tears when I hear his name," Aiko said as her tears from her lovely emerald eyes glistening.

"Mayu? Sanada Mayu?"asked her crying friend as she take out her hanky and give it to Aiko to wipe her tears.

"S-She's my friend in Rikkai." Aiko answered. "You know her?"

"Yes of course, I know her. I used to study in Rikkai but we're not really close friends, we have common friends. We used to hang out together, when Niou and I are still together." Saying Niou's name now and their past is not giving her pain anymore, maybe because she was really over him, because of her Oshitari-senpai. A new love is the best way to nurse a broken heart.

"She's really a good friend," Aiko said.

"Yeah I know. The last news I heard about her is that she has a boyfriend named Shiraishi. I heard that from Oshitari-senpai, his cousin is her boyfriend's bestfriend," Aya said with a sigh, a little bit feeling jealous to learn that there's a couple who're going steady and really committed to each other. _Oh how I wish Oshitari-senpai and I will have a relationship like Shiraishi and Mayu. So strong and unbreakable._Aya thought sighing.

"We have the same problem but different reasons through," Aya said directly to Aiko. "I'm in love with my senpai Aiko-chan."

* * *

(1) snow white

Please read and review! thank you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Fresh from a heart break, Aya decided to transfer to Hyoutei and totally forget her ex-boyfriend, Niou. There, she met Oshitari Yuushi. Is he the one who will put back the broken pieces of her heart? Or will he be just another heart break?

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N: Wahhhh it's been a loooooooong time since i last updated this story, and i really miss writing this...and sorry for another short chapter, promise I will update this story more often, hope you guys enjoy and please review!

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

**Hear my Heart**

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

"I am in love with him…" Aya whispered to herself as she stared blankly at her room's white ceiling. She can't sleep, her thoughts are preoccupied with Oshitari, all she can think of is him…only him. She was glad that she saw Aiko-chan at least she has someone who she can share her what's inside her heart…because they were in the same boat…They were both in love with a person who's not in love with them. They promised each other to see each other again some other time.

She stood up and walked towards a wooden chest near her study table. She opened it and took her violin. Its been a while since the last time she touched her violin. And she missed it so much. She lost the drive to create beautiful music the moment she broke up with Niou. She can't concentrate and the only thing she can think of back then was Niou's cheating heart but now…she don't love him anymore…She's in love with a blue-haired tensai but he don't love her, he only sees her a sister, no more, no less. She embraced her violin…imagining that it was her Oshitari-senpai. Maybe she'll just be contented to love him secretly.

She opened her French door. Cold breeze touched her skin but she still went to the veranda. She placed her violin on her shoulder, closed her eyes and started to fondle on the strings.

She created beautiful soft music in that windy night. She hoped that the wind will help her bring the music that she and her violin is creating to the person that she loves and hopefully…through that, he will hear her heart.

* * *

It was the first day of the Prefectural tournament. Aya was a bit nervous, it will be her first game as a Hyoutei regular, she wanted her teammates to recognize her as new comrade, not a girl from a rival school.

"Are you nervous?" Cassie asked her.

"Yes, I don't want to do something nasty today…" Aya and Cassie haven't talked for two days already. She knows that she must talk to her one-chan and apologize but she just can't, she's ashamed…because all along she was right, that she has fallen in love with Oshitari-senpai.

"You are good, you don't have to be nervous, you'll play singles three, I trust you Aya." Cassie tapped her shoulders and turned around to take her leave when she called her again.

"Onee-chan, wait." Cassie spun to face her again with a puzzled look in her face.

Aya bowed her head. "Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean to raise my voice on you and leave just like that. I disrespected you when you only mean good to me…"

Cassie heaved a sigh and embraced her. "It's alright, I'm not mad, I'm just waiting for to approach me…I will never be mad at you, you're my precious sister, I never treated you and Akaya as step siblings, for me, both of you are special."

Aya was just speechless, she just embraced her tightly and tears began to fall from her emerald eyes. "I won't interfere with you again, okay. It was also my fault for over reacting I forgot that you're already grown up and you can handle yourself. I trust you…" Cassie wiped her tears with her thumb. "Now smile ad beat your opponent, okay?"

She did smile and nodded her head enthusiastically.

* * *

"Kirihara-chan," Aya heard a familiar male voice that always made her heart jump like a crazy kangaroo. A smile automatically formed her lips when she saw him approaching. She's at the nearby vendo machine not so far away from her team mates.

"Senpai!" she waved at him with full of energy, she' s so happy to see him.

"Congratulations, you were great I watched your match. You didn't even give your opponent to have a single point."

"Really, you watched my game?" she asked and so proud that she did a great job. He just nodded as an answer. She can't afford to lose a game especially in front of him. "The game was great! My opponent is also good and I can't believe how amazing the Hyoutei crowd is, and they made me feel so driven. I really thought that they'll not gonna cheer for me but they did. And they are so fabulous!"

"Good thing you feel that way, I'm so happy for you, Aya-chan…" he stopped, "is it okay if I call you with your first name?"

"Of course senpai, you can call me anything!" _You can even call me honey, sweetheart or baby if you want..._she giggled with her train of thoughts.

"Then call me Yuushi-senpai," he told her with his usual sexy smile.

"Alright, Yuushi-senpai it is." _I actually wanted to call you mine._

"That's better, we're good friends anyway so might as well address watch other with our first name."

"Yeah, this is far better. Yuushi-senpai good luck to your game later."

"Well, I am not playing…"

"You are not? Why? Are you suspended by coach? Or are you not a regular anymore or maybe you had a fight with Atobe-sama that he kicked you out from the club?" that's too sad, she wanted to watch him play, she haven't watch him in an official game.

He laughed out loud. "You are funny, you are exaggerating things. None of those happened."

He found her funny? She pouted, she's not a clown! She wanted to see her a woman, a beautiful and sexy woman, not a clown, for Pete's sake! "Then why aren't you playing?"

"That's a rule in the boys club. We, regular players only play in the Regionals and National Tournament. We reserve the best players."

"Oh is that it? I really thought something came up…Too bad I wanted to see you play…" she pouted childishly.

He chuckled. "You will see me play in the Regional Tournament."

"I have to wait that long? Who made that rule anyway? Is it coach Sakaki?"

"No, it's Atobe. You know how flashy he is."

"That's why nee-chan hate him and love him at the same time." She laughed heartily.

"She loves him?" he asked her with intent eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that although she's not admitting it. Since the day that she met him, she's always talking about him, how despicable he is, that he is a diva, chauvinist and so on but I know that deep inside she's in love with him, she's just denying it to everyone especially to herself. I wanted to see them together in the future." She giggled like a crazy fan girl.

Yuushi kept silent for moment there. "Yuushi-senpai?" she called him. "What happened to you, I thought a snake bitten you already." She chuckled.

"Ah sorry I just remembered that coach told us to still be in our team's game though we won't be playing…and there's no snake here to bit me Aya-chan. You're really cute." He reached out for her cheeks and pinched it lightly while wearing his usual mouth-watering smile. She just looked up at him, mesmerized, he called her cute!

"Hey Aya, did a snake bit you?" He snickered. "By the way what time is it? I have to go back to the team, Atobe will be furious."

She's still mesmerized by him and she said something stupid. "It's time for you to love me…"

"Pardon me?"

It was too late when she realized what she said. _Me and my stupid mouth!_ "Joke! That's a joke, senpai! She laughed crazily and he laughed with her.

"You really are funny, Aya-chan. You always makes me happy."

"I'm glad to be a service for your happiness, senpai." She stoop up straight and saluted at him like a military. "It's already 1400 hour, you have to go back to the base or General Atobe will be angry."

He chuckled and also saluted. "I'll go now." She smiled to herself as she watched him leave.

"Hey, it seems that you and Oshitari are really good friends eh?" Hikari said. The brunette is walking towards her with Miaybe on her side

"Ah yes, we're good friends."

"Yuushi is actually a good person," Miyabe said. "but he is also a flirt, is he flirting with you?"

Aya waved both her hands. "No, no, no." _How I wish he is!_

"That's weird, even with us, he is flirting. How come he's not doing it to you?" Miyabe remarked.

"Really, he's flirting with you?"

"With almost every girls," Hikari informed her.

"Maybe she doesn't find me attractive…" she said sadly.

"Aha! You're disappointed!" Miyabe pin pointed.

Actually she is…but…"Of course not!" she denied, she will not admit it! Never!

"Maybe he really treasures you friendship." Hikari smiled at her. "Let's go back now, Cassie is looking for us now."

Friendship…is that the only thing he can offer her…there's no higher level than that? She wanted to wail!

* * *

The next day…

It was lunch break. Christine was absent today for unknown reason. She already has friends but she still decided to spend her vacant period alone with her violin. She brought it today because Christine promised that they will have a music jamming, she'll play violin and Christine will play guitar. She haven't tried having a duet with a guitar and she's excited but her punk friend is absent, how good is that?

She just decided to spend her vacant hour on the roof top and play alone. She opened the door and heard a music coming from a violin…It was an unfamiliar song…maybe it was an original composition, but it was really beautiful. She got curious who was playing and saw a man's back facing her direction. He was very familiar to her, front view, side view or even back view he's still an eye-catcher. He was none other than Oshitari Yuushi, her secret love.

She just stood there, she closed her eyes and listen to the music that his expert hands are creating…she can feel his emotion as he plays…the music is full of love and passion. When the music stopped she opened her eyes and clapped.

He turned around and face her. "That song was amazing senpai!"

"Aya-chan…thank you."

"Is that an original composition?" she asked him.

"Yes indeed, I composed it."

"Wow, you're great that was beautiful. While I listen to that, I can feel different emotions…I can't explain it, is it dedicated to someone dear to you?" she asked. She hoped she didn't ask it anymore his answer shattered her heart.

"It's dedicated to the girl I love…" he answered almost like a whisper but she heard it, loud and clear. "You are speechless, maybe you didn't expect that I am in love. Me who has a reputation in this school as a lady killer is in love? That's weird but its true."

She's speechless not because of that but because her heart aches right now…it hurts more than when she saw Niou cheating on her maybe because she loves him more and she's so sad, she haven't even tell him her feelings but she got rejected unconsciously already.

"Actually no one knows about this…only you. I trust you Aya, that's why I told you this."

She fought her tears and forced a smile. "May I know who's the lucky girl?"

Oshitari smiled but shook his head. "I'm sorry but that, I can't tell you."

"I thought you trust me?" She's so crazy, why is she even insisting on knowing the identity if this girl. _I should know who my enemy is…so that I can wring her neck! _what the- why is thinking morbid things!

"I just want to keep her name inside my heart…please do understand." He looked at her emotionally. It was the first time that she saw him like that, he really love her…whoever she is.

She sighed. "If you really loves her why don't you confess?"

"I already did but she rejected me." Yuushi deeply sighs and combed his blue hair using is empty hand.

How dare she rejects him! Arg, she always dreamed of him and that girl just rejected him? Is she blind or just stupid? "But why?"

"She's in love with someone else…"

_Oh that's why…I still have a chance!_

"Maybe I should just be contented in loving her from a far…" Yuushi looked up in the sky.

She and Yuushi are the same, they are both in love with a person who's in love with someone else but she maybe she can do something, she must make him fall in love with her…

"If…if she's in love with someone else, then maybe you should fall in love with someone else. There's a lot of fish in the ocean senpai. In order to heal a broken heart, you should find someone who will nurse your broken heart…That's it! Fall in love with another girl!" _And that's me!_

"Are you talking base on experience, is that what you did in order to forget your ex boyfriend?" Yuushi looked her intently.

She was taken aback. "Somehow…yes, but I didn't plan it, it just happened. I suddenly realized that I am in love with…" she trailed off _you_ she wanted to say but instead-" that guy, but he's in love with someone else…"

"That thing that you told me earlier can you do it and forget about this new guy?" he suddenly asked.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I don't think so…"

"See, that's not easy. You can't fall in love with a person just because you wanted to, its an unexplainable feeling. You can't teach your heart to love or fall out of love with a person just because you want to. It's something magical that when it hit you, it's hard to escape."

"I'm sorry…" she bowed

"It's alright…maybe in time if the right girl comes… I can truly move on from the love that I never had with my first love. I'll just wait."

_I'm already here!_ She wanted to shout to him but of course she will not. "Yeah, I hope you will meet her soon, or maybe you already meet her but you are just not aware." _I'll do everything for you to notice me because I'm that right girl!_

"Maybe, I don't know…we're being cheesy here huh."

"You started it, senpai." They laughed together.

"Oh I've just noticed, you have your violin."

She nodded. "You know, I missed playing with my violin. It's been a while since a played. You know when that exboyfriend of mine cheated on me, I lost the drive to play it's just recently that play again." She smiled sweetly.

"It's because of your new found love?" he asked her with a smile.

She nodded vigorously. _It's because of you._

"I hope that that guy will realize that you are the one for him, I want you to be happy, Aya-chan." He tapped her cheeked softly.

_I will make you realized that…_ "I hope he will."

"Let's play together, so that our loved ones will hear our hearts," Yuushi suggested.

"Alright!" They started to play.

She will not give up, she will secretly make him fall in love with her. She's crazy before she's doing everything not to fall in love with him, she even run away from him but now…*sighs*…love is just crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hi there! Here's the latest chapter…hope you guys read and review. Thank you much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime/manga Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Hear My Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

The Prefectural Tournament ended with Hyoutei girls team as the Champion. On the other hand, the boys team only made it to the top four because they didn't let the regulars play. But for the boys team, it's just alright. They will show up in the Regional Tournament.

They only have ten days before the Regional Tournament but the election for the Supreme Student Council will also happen. It was postponed three weeks ago due to some problems but it will resume now and the campaign period already started. Aya will not run, she's just a transferee and she doesn't have the guts to run for a position. Cassie and Miyabe will run and she was afraid that it might affect their team's performance. Their captain and one of the regular will be busy with campaign…they might not be prepared.

"Don't worry guys I can manage my time, my campaign will not affect our practice okay?" Cassie assured her team mates in their assembly. She will run as the vice president and Miyabe for Public Relations officer.

"Nee-chan, are you going to run against Yuushi-senpai?" Yuushi was the current vice-president and she knows that he will run again this year, he told her that the other day.

"Ah no. He told me he's not going to run. He said he'll focus on music club this year. He always wants to be a good musician," Cassie answered.

He changed his mind all of a sudden? She was puzzled.

* * *

Everyone had been very busy the next days. The tennis team had more intense practice than usual. Teams in the Regional Tournament are far better than those in the Prefectural. They also had been busy helping Cassie and Miyabe with their campaign. During their vacant period they gave out flyers, pins and posters. Good thing Yuushi-senpai is helping in the campaign and they spent more time together. She's falling in love with him more and more everyday.

The day of the election came and at the end the day the result also came out. Cassie and Miyabe won. The president of the council is still Atobe since no one dared to run against him. Her onee-chan is the only one who has the guts to run against him in the past two years and for two consecutive years she had lost. And now she run as vice-president, that's very unusual…she knew her very well and she never accept defeat especially if the opponent is Atobe-sama. Her sister is really a weirdo.

"You know what senpai, I think Cassie-nee is up to something…" Aya told Yuushi, they were on the rooftop alone together. She made a special bentou for him. If she only has love potion, she'll probably pour the whole bottle and make him fall madly in love with her.

"And why is that?" he took a bite of the fried tempura. "This is really good Aya-chan."

"Well thank you…" Her heart skipped a beat with his compliment, "but about Cassie-nee, she never accepts defeat, you know how stubborn she is that's why I was thinking that she's planning something against Atobe-sama. You know like in romance novels, I know you read a lot of them…" she continued as he listens, "the girl hates the guy but secretly or just denying that she loves the guy and will plan something against the guy but eventually she will realize that she loves the guy or something like that. She will fall into her own trap and boom! They will fall in love, isn't that romantic?" she said dreamily, "I am their love team's number one fan!"

Yuushi is just silent with a slight smile on his lips.

"They look good together, right senpai?" she asked and took a bite of her California maki.

Yuushi nodded. "Yes they do." He looked at her intently and chuckled. "You have something in the corner of your lips.

She flushed and just looked at him. He reached for her face and wiped it away, his thumb brushed her lips while looking at her lips as if he wants to kiss them…_Oh please do it now, I won't stop you, you have my consent!_ But in reality…she knows that he will not do it, she's just day dreaming…

And she was right, he did not kiss her, he just smiled at her and continue eating. "You know you cook good food."

"Actually it's my first time to cook. I even asked one of our chef to help me. I just wanted to cook for you, I am really grateful for the friendship that we have, senpai."

Oshitari's eyes flickered in amusement. "Really, you're a first timer, it isn't obvious. You can be a good wife in the future." He smiled.

She flushed really hard, and she touched both her burning cheeks. "Really, senpai?"

Oshitari nodded with a smile. "Ah by the way, have you heard about the party organized by the new student council?"

"Ah yes, that's tonight right?"

"Are you coming?" he asked her.

"Yeah…how about you?"

"Yes, I have to be there to be your knight, shirayuki-hime."

She blushed again and she knows that when she blush it's so obvious because of her silky white complexion. "W-what?"

"I have to protect you from those guys who would want to hit on you. I know there's a lot and I won't let them, I'll protect you from them."

She giggled. "And since when did you become my knight?"

"Ever since we first met. I've always been your knight, haven't you notice?"

"Really now?" she giggled even more.

"Don't wear anything revealing later or I'll have a hard time protecting you from the lions."

"Yes, knight," she answered with a big smile.

* * *

The dance party was held at the student council building's lobby. It was Aya's first time to step inside the famed building it was quite huge for a student council office. She heard that each members has their own offices, they have a library and a huge conference room. The lobby itself was flashy, it's like a passage of mansion fit for royalties.

Everyone seems to have fun. They've been dancing to the tune of different modern upbeat music.

(NP: Domino by Jessie J, I just like the song LOL)

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold I think I'm bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

She's with Christine who wears an all black gothic outfit. She just forced her to come with her and gladly, after exerting all her convincing power, she agreed to come.

"Now, where is the love of your life Aya?" the gothic princess asked her.

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this love skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boomin' like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
_

Aya looked around, searching for her knight. She's been there for almost thirty minutes but she haven't seen him.

She even made herself look good tonight for him. She had a problem on picking the best dress to wear that night that she even asked Christine's opinion…

_"You have to wear something revealing like backless top or with plunging neckline…" Christine snickered over the phone_

_"Something revealing? I don't were those kind of clothes…"_

_"You need to seduce him," her friend snickered again in the opposite line._

_"I-I can't seduce him… I won't do that, it's embarrassing!" she blushed real hard, she never done that in her entire life and she never plan to do that, it's so cheap._

_"Well, then don't seduce him anymore…just make yourself pretty tonight and wear something short. You know that senpai is a leg-fetish so take it as an advantage, just attract his attention and show your asset…"_

She followed Christine's advice. She wears a pink off-shoulder blouse, she tied her shoulder-length hair in a high pony tail to emphasize her fair shoulders. And most of all, she wears short shorts that only extends not even at the middle of her thighs that seems to glimmer in the darkness. She's not really comfortable with her clothes but she still wears it to please Oshitari but he's not yet here! Many guys asked her to dance but she declined, she wanted Yuushi to be her first dance.

"I don't know, maybe he's late."

"No, he's over there." Christine pointed at the dance floor. She followed where she's pointing and saw Oshitari dancing with her sister Cassie. They were both smiling while dancing she felt something stabbed her chest. But why would she feel that, she's her sister, nothing to be jealous.

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

"Looks like the royal knight forget about the princess when he saw the queen," Christine muttered.

"No, he will not forget me. Maybe he just didn't notice me yet…"

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Christine narrowed her eyes at her friend. She's always been sharp when it comes to those kind of things.

"What are you talking about?" Aya was puzzled. "You are talking non-sense."

When the music ended, Cassie saw her and called her. Cassie and Yuushi walked towards them. The older girl is wearing a blue tank top and a mini skirt with matching strappy sandals. "You look good tonight!" Cassie didn't see her earlier because she have to be in the venue earlier as one of the organizers. Aya looked at Yuushi. He looked dashing even in his simple green polo and jeans. She saw him scrutinizing her. Did he love what he saw? She don't know, he was poker-faced.

"Thank you but you look great, nee-chan, you always have," she complimented. Aya looked at Yuushi and smiled at him.

"Thank you sis," Cassie turned to Christine, "You also look really good Christine."

"Thanks, Cassie senpai."

"Now, I'll leave you guys I have to roam around to make sure that everything is perfectly fine, enjoy the night!" Cassie then left the three of them.

Christine cleared her throat, she thinks she's a big hindrance in that scene. She looked around and saw Chotarou looking her way and their eyes met. "Chotarou!" she called him and the silver-haired boy approached.

"Why, Christine-chan?"

"Let's dance!" Christine held Chotarou's right arm. "We'll leave the two of you now, bye!" Christine winked at Aya and dragged Chotarou to the dance floor. Aya smiled knowingly, her friend gave her alone time with Oshitari

"You look good tonight, senpai," she started.

"Aya, I told you not to wear something revealing right? You will catch people's attention, especially from the boys," Oshitari said with a reprimanding voice.

He is reprimanding her? She thought that he will like her looks tonight but…

"It's not really revealing senpai…You don't like it?" Aya asked him with sadness.

"I don't─" Yuushi trailed off, "I mean I do…but─" Yuushi brushed his hair with his hand. "You don't understand, do you?"

Aya wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I really don't…you confuse me! At first you said you didn't like it and then eventually you said you liked it, what's the real thing?"

Yuushi sighed deeply. "I like it, I loved it actually. You look very lovely, Aya."

Aya blushed real hard with his compliment. "but many guys will eye on you…and I don't like that," he continued.

Aya blushed harder. Only him can make her blush every second. Does that mean that he's starting to fall for her?

"You are like a sister to me Aya," Yuushi continues, her hopes fell down. "I just wanted to protect you from guys out there who wanted to flirt on you. You might fall for a wrong guy and I don't want that, do you understand now?"

_Sister!Grrrr!_Aya nodded as an answer. Oshitari sighed. "Maybe I just have to be by your side all night." Yuushi held her hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked and kissed the back of her hand.

She felt electricity through her veins when his lips touched her skin and her face turned all red. She was so speechless and just nodded as an answer. They walked through the dance floor. His arm encircled her waist and her hand was on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes as the sway to the tune of that beautiful song

(NP: Angel of Mine by Monica, I love love love this song)

_When I first saw you I already knew__  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine_

_I look at you looking at me__  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know__  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_

Oshitari has always been her angel since the very beginning. He had saved her from sadness and make her realize that love is the most beautiful thing in this world. She looked up at him and smile at her angel, the brightest smile she ever had. He smiled back, that angelic and sexy smile. She smile even more with that naughty description of hers. She's so lucky to have a hot guardian angel.

_You came into my life__  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin' for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine…_

He really came to her life just right in time and she wanted to be with him…always.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her, still smiling.

"This song suits you senpai…you are like an angel to me…you came right in time and…help me grow. I'm so happy that I have a f-friend like you."

"I'm glad to be your friend too, Aya-chan. We will be friends forever, right?"

The spark in her eyes suddenly went off when he said that. Friends forever…can she be his friend forever…just friends? She just nodded at him and smile.

_I never knew I could feel each moment__  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, you, you, you_

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine

She hope the music will not end…and they will stay that close forever.

* * *

It was already past eleven o'clock but seems like everyone were still full of energy. Aya also did dance with other guys, with the permission of Oshitari, of course. She just danced with his friends, particularly the tennis regulars. She even danced with Atobe. When they danced, she asked him about what her sister.

_"Do you find my sister beautiful, Atobe-senpai?" Aya asked Atobe while they were dancing._

_"Of course, Minami has always been beautiful, ore-sama is not blind, Kirihara-chan," the almighty king answered._

_"So you like her?" she really wanted them to be a couple._

_"No."_

_"I thought you find her beautiful?"_

_"Being beautiful is not enough. Ore-sama hates your sister's guts and sharp tongue. She always loves arguing with ore-sama and ore-sama hates it. Everyone follows ore-sama's order and no one dares to oppose ore-sama but not your sister, and she's giving ore-sama headache for the past two years. Ore-sama will never like your sister."_

_Aya cringed and she lost count on how many times he had addressed himself ore-sama. "As in never?" she asked him once more._

_"Never in ore-sama's wildest dream."_

Cassie and Atobe are both stubborn and they are a perfect match. She hopes that love will blossom in her favorite pair.

On the dance floor Cassie and Atobe are currently dancing to tune of No One Else Comes Close. She looked at them dreamily and sighs.

"They really look good together, right senpai?" Aya said to Oshitari.

He just kept silent and sip the cocktail drink that he was holding. Whenever she bring the topic how much she likes this couple, Yuushi-senpai just smile and keep silent. She studied him closely. His eyes were fixed to the couple and she can see sadness through them…and it suddenly hit her…The girl that Yuushi likes is her sister.

_"If you really love her why don't you confess?" she asked him._

_"I already did but she rejected me." Yuushi deeply sighs and combed his blue hair _

_ "But why?"_

_"She's in love with someone else…"_

She wanted to cry when that realization hit her…of all the girls in the world why does it have to be her sister.

"You're in love with her…" she almost whispered as she stare down on the floor.

Oshitari looked at her with wide eyes. "Is it so obvious?"

"For me, yes." She looked up at him and saw him smile bitterly.

Yuushi heaved a sigh. "I've been in love with her for a long time but she will never even look at me. Her eyes and heart can only see him…I know that. Both of them are just in denial and time will come that they will surrender to their feelings. The two of them are important to me, no matter how much I love her, I will be happy for her, for them once that day comes."

They were the same, they were in love with someone whose in love with somebody else. Can she also do it? Be happy for the person that you love even if hurts you?

"You are a good guy, senpai. I hope you will find your happiness…"

"Thank you Aya."

"Everyone, are you having fun?" Miyabe went to the stage after the song ended.

"Yes!" they shouted.

"Do you want to have a game?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! To heat this night up, we will play the so called 'Kiss in the Dark Game'".

The students screamed happily.

"The lights will be off for ten seconds and you can kiss anyone you wanted! Isn't that exciting?"

"A kiss in the dark game?" she shouted. _I wish Yuushi-senpai will kiss me…_she shrieked inside her head. There are also a lot of guys looking her way. _No, no, no way! I will only allow Yuushi-senpai kiss me! _And she also saw wild fan girls looking their way. _There's no way that Yuushi-senpai will kiss any one of you!_

"Don't worry Aya-chan, just stay beside me. Miyabe is really naughty." Oshitari shook his head with a smile forming his lips.

_"_Okay, let's start shall we? Lights off!" Miyabe announced and snapped her fingers.

The place turned dark. Aya can't see anything but she felt that a pair of arms encircled her waist. His touch is really familiar despite the darkness she knew that it was Oshitari. She hugged him back, they were so close.

She closed her eyes and waited but nothing touched her waiting lips. Instead she felt something soft touched her forehead. She opened her eyes, the lights were on again and she saw Yuushi kissing her forehead. _A kiss in the forehead, who am I, your grandma?_ She wanted to protest but eventually she realized why he hugged her: to protect her from other guys whose making her their target. He had a chance to kiss her, it's easy to do that but he didn't because he treasured their friendship.

She felt stupid that she even thought that he's gonna kiss her just because of a game. He was a perfect gentleman.

"Thank you for protecting me, senpai." She looked up at him and beamed at him.

"I told you I am your royal knight slash guardian angel," he said and touched tapped her head.

She hopes that the knight will finally notice that the princess is in love with him.

* * *

A/N A kiss in the forehead…I think always use this, lol…not to disappoint the readers but, for me, a kiss in the forehead is the sweetest gesture…cheesy huh? Don't mind me…those are just random thoughts, anyways, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hi there! Here's the latest chapter…hope you guys read and review. Thank you much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime/manga Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Hear My Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

Aya woke up early the next day of their party the night before she then decided to go to school ahead of her sister. Of course there's not much student at the school when she arrived. She doesn't know why but she felt like wanting to go to school this early maybe because she want to impress someone and that someone is her 'Knight' her Oshitari-senpai but its obvious that he likes her older sister, Cassie…

"There's no way I'll be defeated by Cassie-oneechan!" She thought to herself pumping her fist in the air obviously very determined to outranked her sister when it comes to beauty and fashion even its impossible. Aya picked up the book about fashion at the lifestyle section of their extravagant Hyoutei library. It was like the replica of Library of congress at Washington D.C well she maybe just exaggerating things but the truth is the library of Hyoutei Gakuen is just extraordinary all thanks to Atobe corporation. Donating so much money for the school where their spoiled son treats as his kingdom. Well back to the special crap she's researching she has to exert more effort if she want her senpai to fall for her, since her looks and her personality isn't really gonna beat her sister out off his heart.

An hour later…

"Argh! I totally lost track of time!" Aya thought to herself nearly pulling her wits out she can't afford to be late she's NEVER late for any of her class what would she tell her sensei when he asked why she was late? Heck she can't say 'Hey sensei sorry I'm late I was busy researching how to attract your crush even more!' Aya shook her head removing her chibi self from out of her thoughts. She skidded onto the corner but then as she was about to turned she bumped into someone her nose went straight to someone's hard chest she bounce backwards seconds later she found her butt kissing the cold floor.

"What the hell!" Aya swore its her first time swearing she was the goodie two shoes girl but she can't help it...It hurts!

Someone coughed.

"I'm sorry here let me help you..." Aya looked up only to see a familiar face but she can't really figure out where she saw him but then she eventually take his help.

"Thanks..." She muttered as he pulled her up.

"Its fine I'm the one who bumped into you," the brown haired guy said gently making her feel a bit guilty for swearing earlier.

Aya scratched her head totally forgetting why she was running in the first place. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you..." She said timidly.

"No its fine.." Aya now got a better look of the boy he was definitely at the age rank of her Yuushi-senpai a bit smaller in height, close eyes and a very very handsome face. "But Yuushi-senpai is handsomer." She sweatdropped anime style at her own word. Is there even a word handsomer? She laughed inwardly. But wait a minute she saw the uniform the guy's wearing right now it's the same as her older sister's best friend wearing the other day.

"ARE~ Are you from Seigaku?" She blurted out.

He chuckled a bit.

"Yes, I am.."

Aya's heart go Bathump!

His voice somewhat making her feel warm.

But wait! She can't just feel Bathump to a guy she just met its like betraying her love for her Yuushi-senpai. But she can't help it all of the sudden she felt hot her pale cheeks turned pink. "Uh by the way aren't you late for class?" The brown haired man said breaking her out of her trance.

"WHAT! I totally forgot I'm soo screwed!" Aya run away without saying goodbye.

The brown haired man turned to watch Aya's retreating back his face mirrors amusement.

"What an interesting girl.." He chuckled.

* * *

"What happened to you Aya this is your first time being late much less get a detention from Saehara-sensei I mean you're his favorite student..." Miyabe said while eating her favorite sukiyaki it was her lunch time eating at their school outrageous cafeteria.

"What are you eating Miyabe do you want to blow out? Really sukiyaki for lunch?" Christine said sarcastically while eating her favorite shrimp cobb salad.

Miyabe pouted

"I like it!"

"Yeah you're totally gonna blow out.."

"I'm NOT fat!"

Hikari laughed.

"Its not funny!"

"Oh yeah right stop being grumpy Miyabe!" Hikari interjected.

"Guys can't we just eat in silence?" Aya sighed she's a bit depressed this is her first time being late much less being punished called 'Detention' the most students afraid of technically.

"Hey hey did you all see Cassie-chan and Atobe-senpai last night? They kissed!" Hikari squealed.

"Nice idea there Miyabe..." Christine said drinking her grape juice.

"Yeah I totally rock on match making! I bet they're going to be in love after that!" Miyabe said and then she continued, "If that's gonna happen I'll be KeiSie fan forever!" she squealed.

Hikari, Aya and Christine knotted her eyebrows.

"KeiSie?" they asked in unison.

"KeiSie like Keigo and Cassie's name all together come to think of it their combine name suits each other!" Miyabe said dreamily animatedly producing hearts over her.

"Argh cut it out Miyabe.." Christine said in annoyance while waving her hands to chase out the hearts her friend's producing.

"Hey girls.." Aya was startled here goes her heart bathump again.

Its her Yuushi-senpai the apple of her eyes.

"I heard what happened..." Yuushi said as he take a sit across Aya beside the empty seat next to Hikari. His worried gaze pierce through Aya's heart making her want to say aww...

This is why I really like Oshitari-senpai I like his expressive eyes..

"Aya your drooling.." Miyabe whispered to her friend making her snapped out of her fancy thoughts and then wiped off her mouth that is of course not existent.

"I'm not drooling!" Aya fumingly whispered back to her friend.

Miyabe just laughed.

Amuse by this Yuushi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Christine asked as she noticed them smiling and laughing.

"Nothing..."

"So you got detention huh Kirihara-san.." Gakuto said as he joined in.

"Aww how did you two know that?" Aya found herself sulking.

Its pretty embarrassing that her Yuushi-senpai learned that she got detention it wasn't that humiliating but she wanted to be clean on his eyes like no bad grades, no tardiness heck she don't skip class! Never absent but she's only going down because of being late.

"Mukahi don't say that I'm sure Aya-chan has reason why she's late on her class.." He said to Gakuto then turned to her, "Right Aya-chan?" Yuushi said smiling towards her direction making her blush ten times more redder than it possibly be.

"Hey Yuushi.." Cassie entered the cafeteria.

"Oh Cassie-chan.."

"I need your help can you come with me for a minute.." Cassie said then turned to her sister and her friends, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Of course Cassie-chan.." Yuushi said charmingly making the older girl wrinkled her nose. "See you girls later..." he said as bid temporary farewell to the girls.

"When the Queen comes the princess is nothing..." Christine muttered.

"That's not true.." Aya said coming to his defence.

"You're such a naïve girl.." Aya heard her best friend commented with a disappointed look on her face.

Miyabe and Hikari couldn't help but to agree.

* * *

"I hate detention," Aya muttered to herself as she return the books to the shelves. Because of her detention, she didn't spend her free time with her friends and especially with Oshitari. She will do this in three days...it's just three days but it seems like forever.

"Hey Miss Librarian can you help me these books?" a male voice said. She turned around slowly with sharp eyes but when she saw who it was, her eyes twinkled.

"Yuushi-senpai!" she exclaimed.

He was holding two books. "I would like to return these," he said and gave her the books.

"No problem." She beamed at him and returned the books to shelves. When she came back he's still there at the counter.

"Seems like you are enjoying your detention," he said with a smile curving on his lips.

"Not really…it's really tiring and the head librarian is really grumpy," she whispered to him.

"Very usual to librarians." He chuckled.

"Yes, indeed." She giggled softly.

"AHEM!" someone cleared a throat and she knew who it was…the grumpy librarian. "Oshitari-kun, I believe that you are done with your business…so please stop talking with one of my student assistant in the middle of her work."

Oshitari smiled at their head librarian. "No problem, Chidori-sensei. I'll be leaving now." He bows his head and waved goodbye to her. Aya looked at their sensei at saw that the old lady is blushing as her gaze follows the tracks of her Yuushi-senpai.

She has a crush on him! She chuckled softly but the librarian saw her and glared at her. "Go back to work."

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

It was the first day of the Kantou Regional, good thing that she doesn't have detention anymore , being a librarian is really tiring! Their game haven't started yet so she decided to roam around the venue alone.

She stopped on her tracks when something or rather someone caught her attention. A guy with brown hair clad with a mix of blue and white jersey is hitting the ball back and forth against the wall. She's also a tennis player and base on what she's seeing right now, the guy is very good! She stood there and watch him even more, she was mesmerized with his moves. She walked closer to where he was and had a better view of his face. Her eyes widened, he was the guy that he bumped into the other day!

His last move amazed her the most, he hit the ball back but it didn't bounce, it just rolled. And right there and then, he realized who he is that she even speak of his name quite loud enough. "Fuji Syuusuke!" she covered her loud mouth. Of course, she knows him she just didn't realized sooner. Who will not know this guy? The tennis prodigy of Seigaku … she had a chance to watch his game before especially during middle school when he played against her twin brother. Her sister also knows him because her best friend is Kikumaru Eiji.

Fuji turned to her with his sharp blue eyes. "Ah, I remember you, you're that girl from Hyoutei…you're Cassie-chan and Kirihara's sister, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm Kirihara Aya. I'm so sorry again for bumping into you the other day." She bowed her head in respect.

His eyes were closed again just like when she encountered him the other day. "It's nothing, I know that you're in hurry and I was the one who bumped into you…"

"Why were you in our school the other day?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not there to spy on your team."

"It's not what I meant!" she pouted at him.

He chuckled again. "I'm just there for some errands…that's all."

"Okay…ah goodluck to your team, senpai. Let's do our best. I need to go back, Cassie-nee-chan must be looking for me now." She bowed again and left him standing there.

* * *

Aya played tennis 3 and she won the game with 6 games against 2. When they were about to leave the venue, she saw her former team mates from Rikkai. She wanted to greet them but she's ashamed, especially to her good friend Umi (formerly Uchi, I like to change her name lol). She constantly text her and tried to call her but she kept ignoring her, she's still mad because she transferred school.

When the whole team saw her, she stiffened, she doesn't know what to do, will she greet them, wave at them or just smile at them? She did the last one, she smiled at them. Umi just ignore her continue walking away but her other former team mates smiled at her greeted her.

She looked at her sister beside her. "It's fine."

"Hi, Minami-chan," the captain, Oda Fuyumi greeted Cassie. "Aya-chan," her former captain called her. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, captain." She beamed at her.

"The time will come when you have to face us," one of the third year said.

"We won't hold back, Aya-chan," Mira said, a second year regular.

"May the best team win, right?" Miyabe said.

"Yeah good luck to all of us," Fuyumi said.

"Ahm captain, Umi is mad at me, right?" Aya asked her captain.

"She's not mad, she's just sulky that you left her…"

"I see…" she muttered sadly. They were good friends, she's her other bestfriend.

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Fuyumi said.

She smiled and nodded at her former captain.

* * *

The days quickly pass, their team made it to the best four. They will be playing against Rikkai this time. She's so nervous because she will play singles 2 and she heard that Umi will be her opponent. They were former doubles partner and they knew each other very well, she knows that this game will be hard for her.

Rikkai is currently on lead, they won doubles 2 and singles 3 and on the other hand, Hyoutei only won doubles 1. If she lost against Umi, Rikkai will be the one to face Seigaku in the Regional finals. The pressure is on her, her heart is beating so fast that it's so hard to breath.

The Hyoutei crowd started to cheer loudly. "The winner will be Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" Their loud cheer should boost her confidence but seems to make her more nervous.

"Good luck Aya, do your best," Cassie told her. Aya smiled nervously.

"You can do it, Aya. Believe in yourself." Oshitari tapped her head lightly.

She was unable to speak out of extreme nervousness and just nodded at him. She walked towards her side of the court, Umi was already on the other side looking at her sharply.

"Aya, I won't hold back." Umi bounced the ball and served it. She was unable to move a muscle and Umi gained a service ace.

Aya wake up! She scolded herself. Put yourself together this is an important match! She gripped her racquet tightly and waited for another service from Umi. This time she hit it back and they had a long rally. None of them give each other a chance to score.

They were good as a tandem and yet they were the best opponent for each other. Last year, both of them are just first year but they've become regular players because of their superb teamwork that had been enhance since they were middle-schoolers. They were perfect as a team, Aya is a volley specialist and Umi is a good defender. Both of them are also good in singles and they have proven that this year as they represent two rival teams in single games.

After long rallies, Aya won the first game. The Hyoutei crowd became more lively and cheered louder. The next games were not easy, Umi won the next two games and Aya won the next three afterwards. She's currently on lead, it was four games against two but she's so exhausted. Umi had been aiming for her blind spot. Her legs are now wobbly, she's been running back and forth, Umi keep on hitting the corners. Umi won the next game again, four games to three.

Her legs feels so numb…she's having cramps. "Coach, I have cramps." Aya informed her coach during the time out.

"That will be big burden…" Sakaki-sensei said.

"I will put plaster around your legs," Cassie went to her side with a medicine kit. She started rolling the plaster around her legs.

"You can do it Aya, gambatte!" Cassie encouraged her.

"Thank you, onee-chan." Aya stood up and went back to the court.

Aya could fight a little more but her legs says otherwise it was shaking and trembling she could even feel it was getting numb. Too numb to even move it if she try moving it forcefully she was probably just find her butt on the floor. But then she can't forfeit the match they need to win!

"Zettai Katsu!" She whispered to herself she needs to win this is for Zengoku...Hyoutei girls tennis team must participate on National games even though sacrificing her legs would be inevitable. She was now sweating heavily she felt like about to faint but then she shrug it off behind her. "You can do this Aya! Watashi wa..watashi wa Katsu!" Aya said as she was about to move and run for the ball she felt someone pull her arm back down. She turned to look up only to see Sakaki-sensei stern face.

"Sa-Sakaki-sensei?!" Aya gasped as the older guy swoop her off her feet carrying her bridal style towards the bench he previously seating. The momentary spotlight made her flushed. Coach Sakaki is the music teacher of Hyotei and also both boys and girls tennis team but other than that despite of his cold and stern personality is the bold truth that he is also hailed most famous teacher in their school. Despite the sudden surprise of him carrying her. She was thinking of way of this since girls especially other teacher's in school would get angry at her being carried by their crush.

_'The hell why I was thinking of this now? This is not the right time for that! I'm in the middle of a match you know!"_

Aya looked up to him, "Coach I could still play-" she hasn't have enough time to complete what she was saying when the older guy interrupted her.

"Yoshida pass me the icepack and another plaster.." He ordered coldly to the first year beside Cassie.

"H-Hai coach!" The first year said as she quickly follow his order.

"Coach I said..."

"You're not allowed to play for the rest of the tournaments if you don't stop your foolishness." Aya wince indignantly his words are mean and cold but she knows he meant the opposite. "And that includes Zengoku.." He continued while he put the icepack over her swollen and numbing leg.

"So Aya is gonna forfeit.." Cassie didn't ask she was confirming it.

"Eh Cassie-neechan!" Aya tried to move in protest but wince before she could continue.

"Itai..." She winced.

"Don't worry Aya we can still win this.." Cassie smiled reassuringly to her.

"Demo.." Aya whispered softly as she stared down her hands on her lap.

"So you're gonna forfeit Aya..." Umi said as she approach Aya craddling her racket .

"Umi.." She could only uttered. "I will not forfeit! I will play until the end!" She looked at her coach and bowed to him apologetically and moved to the court afterwards. She doesn't care anymore if her condition will get worse, what important is that she'll finish the match, whatever the consequence will be.

"I really adore you're courage, Aya. You've always been like that but no matter what happen I won't hold back," Umi spoke with a warm smile curving in her lips.

Aya smiled back, she's glad to see Umi's warm smile again, she haven't seen her smile for a long time.

Though her legs still feel numb, Aya still manage to return the ball and had rally against her best friend but it didn't last that long. Umi won the next, three games.

"Game and match, Rikkai's Nagano Umi, six games to four. Rikkai will advance to the finals," the umpire announce as the audience start to talk and whispered to each other even the other tennis girls regulars.

"Aya..." Umi walked towards her with a worried face. "Are you alright?"

She beamed at her as she nods her head vigorously. "Yes, of course. Thank you for the concern."

"Of course I'm concern, you are my best friend, silly!" Aya closed the distance between them and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry for leaving you...are you still mad at me?" she asked her in between her sobs.

"I was never mad at you to begin with, I was just sulky...you left me! But I understand why you did that..."

"I'm sorry..." she pull away from her.

"We're still best friends, right?" Umi said with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Of course!"

"Now go to your team, Aya. They are waiting..."

She nodded and walk to her team mates. They looked so sad, who wouldn't? They just lost an important match and its because of her.

"Gomen nasai minna-san," Aya bowed her head, her tears keep on falling. If she's just stronger, she will not lose, this is all her fault.

"Aya, it's alright you don't have to cry." She raised her sister's face and wiped away the tears. "You did very well. I know how hard it was for you to face your former team, especially your best friend. I'm proud of you sis." Aya kept crying. Rikkaidai was a really good opponent. Their team only won the doubles one with Hikari and Miyabe. They lost in doubles two, 6-4, in singles 3, also 6-4 and in singles 2, 7-5. Cassie embraced her sister and kissed the top of her head. "Now fixed yourself, we will congratulate the winners."

All the regular players of both teams fall in line and bowed their head, respecting each others team. Cassie approached the Rikkai's team captain. "Congratulations Fuyumi-san," she reached her hand to Fuyumi Ringko, the Rikkaidai's captain.

"Arigatou Minami-san, it's too bad that we did not have the chance to face each other in the game," Fuyumi said.

"Yes indeed, I was really looking forward to our match but it did not happen."

"But there's still the National tournament, we shall face each other and know who is better."

Cassie smiled. "See you there. I won't hold back and give my best."

"Same here."

"And good luck to your match against Seigaku in the finals of the regional's tournament."

"Geez, thanks." Fuyumi smiled at her. "Aya, I hope your injury is not that bad. Please take care."

"Arigatou, captain."

"Take care of your self Aya," Umi told her, "Let's hang out together next time."

* * *

Aya felt really really bad about what happened earlier she was comforted by Cassie and the others for awhile but not Oshitari she understand it since after her match his match against Rokkaku is starting and they can't afford to be late. But at least, the misunderstanding between her Umi is finally over but earlier while she was still in the rest room, she was cornered by a former regular, player: Hibari Misao, the one that she defeated in their ranking selection.

_"Stop the act, Kirihara Aya." Hibari said as she lean against the door of the rest room, blocking her way out. "I know that you lost in purpose, you're a former Rikkai regular and you played against your friend, and not to mention best friend. You cramps is just an act, you did that to make Rikkai advance to the finals. You little cheat." The older girl smirked._

_"That's not true! I lost not because I had my purpose, I lost because I'm not good enough. Yes, it is my fault but not because of what you are accusing me senpai!" she defended her self._

_"You are not worthy to be a regular...you will never be." Just that and Hibari left her._

The thing that Hibari accused her is not true, she fight until the end. But at some point, it is really her felt, is she really nor worthy to be a regular player of Hyoutei?

No one understand the disappointment, the anger and the embarrassment she was feeling right now. Why was she sitting here alone? Away from everyone else?

"_Argh yeah I asked them to leave me alone for awhile.."_

"Mou..." She lean back to look up the sky as her tears cascade down her cheeks.

"I hate this feeling!"

Someone chuckled.

"Why's that?" the voice asked her.

She turn to look around only to see Syusuke Fuji she gasped as she saw his bruises on his handsome face and his legs. Oh my god! He's bruises is everywhere!

"WHAT HAPPENED?! Did Akaya-"

"Yes..." Fuji nodded.

"Oh my god its embarrassing I'm _so _sorry!"

"Don't worry I'm fine this bruises will be healed eventually.." Fuji said softly he then turned to look at her. Somehow his gaze making her feel uncomfortable and _very _aware of his presence. "_God Fuji Syusuke is so handsome! Eh but wait! I can't say this not right now? I mean I'm currently sulking so why would I think of him like this all of the sudden! And yes I like Oshitari-senpai NOT Fuji-senpai" _She then shook her head wildly.

Fuji chuckled at her display of childishness.

"Eh.. why your laughing Fuji-senpai?"

"Finally you smiled..." Fuji said softly.

"Mou Fuji-senpai!" She can't believe it she sounds like she's whining but then again he's right she started to smile again all thanks to him.

Aya frowned as she heard him chuckled again.

"_What's so funny?_"

"You're very interesting girl ne.." Fuji said smiling pleasantly to her.

_My god even he's smile looks heavenly!_

Aya shook her head again, _"Come on Aya you can't think about that you like Oshitari-senpai for heaven's sake!"_ Aya snapped back of reality when she felt him grab her hand.

"_Very bold Fuji-senpai!"_ Momoshiro said quietly behind the bush.

Taka couldn't help but to agree. Currently the Seigaku regulars are spying on Fuji and Aya who're currently talking admirably.

"Why I'm here again?" Ryoma muttered grudgingly beside Momo.

"Echizen don't worry Haru-chan can wait nya~" Eiji said as he pressed himself between Momo and Inui.

Where the latter is scribbling madly on his green notebook.

"Saa good good Fuji.. Love: 85.5 percent.." Inui said to himself.

"Is that even worth to record?" Oishi asked Inui.

"Of course it is.."

"Hora! Fuji-senpai ganbatte!" Momoshiro said excitedly.

"Fuji your the man nya~"

"Foolish fssh.."

"Nanda?! What did you say Mamushi!"

"I said you're stupid! Bakapeachyhead!"

"Guys guys keep quiet!" Oishi said while sweatdropping.

"What are you guys doing here.." All Seigaku regulars turn to the direction of the voice only to see coach Ryuzaki with a very very scary look on her face.

"REGULARS 20 LAPS AROUND THE ARENA!"

"E-EH!"

Back to Fuji and Aya

"F-Fuji-senpai?" Aya asked.

Instead of answering her, Fuji just smiled softly.

"Fuji-senpai?" She asked again.

"I like your hands they're pretty..." Fuji said to her.

"Eh.." Aya blushed furiously at his complement.

"Its beautiful.." Fuji said as he gently kisses her hand especially in between her fingers. His actions is obviously bold and frightening but why didn't she pull away from him? Aya couldn't ask why since she couldn't find her voice it was as if its stuck on her throat.

It was seems like eternity when Fuji let her hand go. Aya watched the older boy stood up straight.

"E-Eh Fuji-senpai?"

"I'm going now..but this is not the last time we'll gonna see each other," Fuji said softly.

"W-What do you mean Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji chuckled but he didn't answer her instead he walk away ignoring to answer her question. There's something in his smile the somehow make her shiver...it seems sadistic, should she say? She brushed off the thought's immediately, how could a guy like that be sadistic!

Aya frowned.

"I can't understand Fuji-senpai.." She said watching the older boy's retreating back.

**Meanwhile** not so far away from them is Oshitari Yuushi he excused himself in the middle of the match to look for Aya since he knows the younger girl is under such heavy predicament. He was worried about her as her senpai, he needs to comfort him like an older brother to his younger sister or to a senpai to his kouhai he found her sitting n the bench but she's not alone she's with his rival tensai Fuji Syusuke. A he look closely he could see him kissing her hand! What's with that? _I mean kissing a girl's hand he just met? Is he molesting Aya?_ But Fuji Syusuke would not stoop so low molesting a girl like that. But then when he was about to approach them he saw her smile!

She's smiling to Fuji Syusuke! To the guy she just met...

So he turned to walk away.. with a hit of a very heavy burden on his gut. Why was he getting affected by _that _sight!

**Time Skip**

After losing her match people started to talk about it. Especially the tennis team they accuse her of throwing the match since her opponent is her bestfriend. She bet Hibari-senpai started that rumor, she wanted to be regular again. She shouldn't be affected since its not true but it kind of bother her since its a heavy accusation. Throwing the match? she wouldnt dream of it!

"Don't think about it Aya the rumor is not true so you don't have to worry about I mean to hell with theem.." Christine said beside her.

"But then..."

"Geez its fine Aya don't think too much..God this is the third time I told you this!" Christine said impatiently.

"Easy for you to say..." Aya is staring to sulk again.

Before she could even sink herself on self pity Miyabe and Hikari approach them excitedly like they're just newly made fan girl of some idol.

"What the hell Miyabe?" Christine hissed as Miyabe bear hug her squealing in delight.

"I can't believe I saw someone as handsome as Marui-kun! I mean I think he is more handsome!" Miyabe added in.

"My God Miyabe, you find Marui handsome? What happened to your taste, girl?" Hikari rolled her eyes.

Aya frowned.

She have no idea what her friend's saying.

"He's here he's here!"

Girls loitering to the hallway started to squeal in unison its kind of annoying...

"Fuji is so dreamy!" Hikari squealed

"What is-" Aya turned around she didn't continue what she was saying when she saw her Fuji-senpai!

"Fu-Fuji-senpai!" Aya gasped.

"Hey.." Fuji greeted the younger girl.

"W-What are you doing here Fuji-senpai?!" Aya is surprise _'what was Fuji-senpai doing here?!' "_

See I told you we will meet again.." Fuji said smiling towards her.

* * *

A/N please leave a review! I will really appreciate it!

This is chapter is co-written by Shirahane Aikawa, Thank you much, girl!


End file.
